


They’re only your neighbors Micheal...

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Possible trama, Recreational Drug Use, Unironically based on the ending of the little vampire, Vampires, bi Micheal Emerson having a crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: Sunny Santa Carla, known for its boardwalk and its vampires, but their no longer a problem. It seams easier for the Emerson’s now that Micheal is back to his usual self and Lucy picks up the ownership of the video store. Everything seams to be going well, to well... down the road a ways there is a house for sale. Their new neighbors have caught the suspicion of Sam , but maybe he’s just seeing things
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Mentioned Star/Micheal, mentioned David/Lucy emerson(past past.), mentioned David/Star (past), others tbt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au is purely for fun for me to write just like how the vampire family one was , though knowing me I may take this to seriously lmao.

Santa Carla was finally starting to feel normal to the former Phoenix residents , the sun beat down on a shining new town full of possibility. It was over. It was all over. Sam jogged with Nanook down the dirt road from the house and out towards the field , the dog enjoyed chasing after the horses and there was little he could do to stop him. The house was a bit off the beaten path, down a side street and then another side street and onto a dirt road it was a bit out there from the main parts town. There was a ranch house not to far down, those were the people who owned the horses and there was a few other houses scattered about of nice size too. None of them quite as .... decorated as grandpas, one of them wore a bright white and red for sale sign across its face a bright red sticker slapped across its description read 𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐃. “That was fast.” The teen scratched his head, his loyal companion barked at him from the distance and his attention left the home. It was nice, a long drive lead up to a nice sized home , light blue painted wood siding , a covered porch and outdoor garage. The lawn was nice and a tree or two dotted the grass, weeds picking up by the front fence , it was a nice place and it sold quick. Late that day Sam returned home a pile of goodies in hand he placed them gently down on the table under the mirror and unhooked Nanook’s leash, the dog barked happily and scampered away to be under someone else’s feet “ were back!” He yelled happily, scooping up his comics and starting up the stairs “oh good, wash your hands dinner should be in five minutes.” Lucy chirped from the kitchen. “Alright!” He yelled laying his new little collection back down on the bed spreading it out to organize. “Your getting your license right?” Micheal stood in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest, getting tired of being his brothers personal chauffeur “and your getting a job?” Sam fired back with a smirk. Micheal scoffed “it’s not that easy...” “right back at cha’” Sam stuck his tongue out at the other smugly. Sam pushed his way out the door past the other, his brother lightly swatting him in the back of the head the two made jabs and moves at each other the entire way down the stairs trying not to laugh. “ oh and Sam?” Lucy asked pulling the dish out of the oven “we’re going to talk about your spending young man. Using all of them on comic books, don’t you have enough?” She sighed, Micheal buried himself in the fridge to find a coke “I still think your givin em to much Ma..” Micheal shrugged shutting the door and cracking the can open, Sam shot him a look. “Says the guy who spent all his cash on a jacket!” “Boys!” Lucy chilled serving the meal onto plates and shoeing them away to the table. “What’s all this yelling about?” Grandpa mumbled coming into the kitchen giving Lucy a soft squeeze before sitting down at the table. “Sammy’s allowance~” Micheal hummed, Sam glared again. “Ah good, back in my day ya had to work for allowance... not just take out the trash or walk the dog. I’ll get you roped into some real work sam, earn some real money.” Sam felt his hopes of a summer drift away from him, he swallowed. “Thanks grandpa...” he grumbled playing with his food. The dinner continued on as it normally did small talk about work or conversation around school, threats of things changing when it starts again. “Anything new?” Lucy asked looking between the boys, Micheal slumped in his chair “Star’s thinking about collage... or something with jewelry she’s not completely sure yet?” Sam tossed a small look to Micheal and to grandpa, they had a whirlwind romance him and Star, it seamed like a few weeks and they were rocky. Sure their was the occasional peck on the cheek when they saw each other or a quick hug but nothing all that serious. Not that Micheal would tell them. Sam and grandpa became absolute gossip hounds, it happens when there is no tv. “Aw well that’s good for her, I hope she figures herself out... Same with you  
Young man. Have you picked a collage? A career?” Micheal’s face turned red looking back down to his food, he was stuck in that no work all play rebellion phase he had been in since they had moved... noticeably however it was dulled by the now lack of bad influence. “I’m working on it...” Lucy took a breath “working on it, Mhm... alright, well why don’t you come work with me at the store while your ‘working on it’ ? I’m sure Maria could use some company?” She smiled lightly, just wanting to see Micheal get back into things. He clicked his tongue nodding “sure- sounds great.. yea.” He nodded slowly peeking up, he needed to work himself out Max video seamed like a place to start. “What about you Sam?” Sam glanced up, still a little pissed about the whole working for allowance situation he cocked his head to the side and blinked trying to think of something interesting. That wasn’t just Edgar making him watch another Chuck Norris film while Alan made comments from across the store stocking shelves. “ well, you know what house down the road?” He asked curiously taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper, he paused. “The blue one with the trees and the outdoor garage?” “The one for sale?” Lucy asked. “Sold.” “Already? My that was fast.” She chuckled softly pressing a hand to her chest, knowing she reached that old age when the idea of new neighbors excited her. “ I wonder when they’re moving in?” She thought out loud. “They did have lights on, I bet soon.” Sam shoveled his fork into his mouth. Lucy smiled brightly “I should make them something, a welcoming to the area!” she clapped her hands together, grandpa grimaced. “Now why go though all that trouble just for neighbors?” “Because it’s nice dad, you just don’t like talking to people..” she laughed softly with a bit of disappointment, picking up her plate carrying it to the sink. “And I don’t intend on starting now!” He slapped the table with a light laugh. Lucy rolled her eyes with a small scoff “I’m not saying anyone has to join me, just that I want to be welcoming..” she sighed clearing the table. “You could try one of your pies, those are good.” Micheal suggested, Sam nodded vigorously in response. “Maybe two... for- taste testing purposes!” Lucy laughed “great idea.” 

The next few days were normal, heavy sun and summer fun, Sam still managed to get Micheal to drive him just about everywhere. Micheal trying to get out of it by taking the job at Video Max, taking night shift with Maria. Sam was out walking Nanook again, jogging having his walkman with him so they could go on for a bit longer, they passed the house again a large moving truck was backed in along the drive. He couldn’t see anyone but he could hear them shuffle around boxes, this was new... their was a dog laying on the front porch lazily it’s tongue out and it’s tail wagged gently. He couldn’t tell what kind of dog it was? It looked like a german Shepard but it had the color of a lab, a teen stepped out from the Van holding a few boxes in his arms the house was a ways off the road but the teen was wearing a tank top showing off tan muscular arms, his dark hair reaching half down this back the teen let his hand dangle slightly down to the dog. The dog barked circling the teens legs and going in the door, Sam watched somewhat creepily squinting trying to get a look if any of the others would reveal themselves. Nothing. “Cmon..” he pulled Nanook a bit and started to jog back home again. Something didn’t quite sit right with him, the dog , the house, the noises... it all felt super creepy. Maybe it was his own Wes craven movie and the neighbors are like super creepy cannibal dudes but just defending their land? Sam’s mind seamed to be hot wired with the idea of the undead, he blamed the innocent with Vampires. Ever since they’ve been stuck in his head, he’d have weird dreams that’d get all trippy - Micheal would come into his room though the bathroom and hit him with a pillow. Which he guessed was the brotherly love way to snap him out of it. He was just being paranoid, there was nothing weird about their new neighbors, how could a person who owns a dog be bad? When Sam got home there was star on the front porch again, still shoeless and as free woman looking as ever. She had her arms hooked around Micheals shoulders, her face buried in his neck. Sam gave a gag gesture in disgust when he passed Micheal, who flashed him a look. “And I’ll call you...” she added quickly looking up to him. “Right.” “Every week, just to check up on you.” “Really start you don’t gotta go though all that trouble..” he laughed softly, her eyes softened cupping his cheek. “Oh Micheal..” she cooed gently, pulling him forward and kissing him. When she finally pulled away he mumbled with a soft smile “every week.” He agreed. She smiled going down the porch steps “oh! And say hi to laddie every once and awhile, he does like you.” She remained, they waved as she disappeared off down the road, he did offer to drive her back into down but she declined. “They have a dog.” Sam blurted taking the leash off and hanging it up “that’s all I really learned.. and kids.” He added with a shrug. Lucy was rolling out the dough as the kids came in “are you spying on the neighbors, again, let them move in in peace sam.” She sighed softly. Sam always had a habit for watching people, he called it spying when really it was just staring. Ever since he was little, they would be sitting in a booth at a chili’s, all of them (including the boys father) and little five year old Sam would be standing on the cushioned seats watching the table behind them eat and talk. She could never quite get him to stop the habit as he would still stare in restaurants to this day and now in public places.. and at the neighbors. Which was really spying. “I just thought you should know their not Creeps Ma.” Sam sighed sitting at the table tapping the surface watching her bake. “Can I help?” She wiped some flower off on her apron. “I don’t see why not, the extra apron is over there.” She gestured to the door hook, it was pink and overly girly super frilly too. He whined “but mommmmmm...” he groaned slipping it on, he HATED it. “What you look cute.” She kissed his forehead. “My little helper~” she sang.

The next day she decided to drop it off at the neighbors after her sons completely decimated the second one for ‘taste testing’ purposes, their faces smeared with cherry. Maybe she did have two vampire sons on her hands! She chuckled at her own little joke there as she approached the house walking down the long paved driveway, fancy. She fixed her shirts before knocking on the door, the lights shining though the window as the sun was setting. She waited fixing the dish in her hands she could hear someone come to the door seeing a loose shadow in the window. When the door opened she nearly dropped the dish from her hands if she wasn’t quick to catch it “oh! Careful Ms..” the man spoke quickly half bent to help her up, she gave a weak smile. “Are you alright...?” He asked gently, rather concerned as she looked as if she had seen a ghost, she had seen a ghost... he was talking to her. It was Max! In the flesh completely fine and well staring down at her with this gentle shine in his eyes. “I-I um... I’m fine yes.” She squeaked this was so horrible of her to act like this. It wasn’t Max she was simply hallucinating is all “I’m so sorry, I just wanted to come welcome you to the area and all as I know Santa Carla can be rather... strange when you first come.” She smiled awkwardly handing over the pie, the Max like man blinked with a small nod and a bit of a smile “well it has been a rather weird move I’ll admit that, thank you, really.” He beamed and Lucy seamed to calm he took no notice to her features, he didn’t seam to recognize her at all. It wasn’t Max she really must calm herself down “boy do I know, we moved all the way from Phoenix last summer.” She explained, “what about you?” “Oh not to terribly far just San Francisco, I think the highways were worse on my boys then me..” he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Looking at his neck now she could make out some red sort of birthmark. “Boys?” She blinked. “Oh yes, how rude of me- Ive taken in some boys from the street, my Wards, they had no one else you see.. and David, I had Adopted he is a rather well mannered child.” He explained. “Aw well that’s rather generous of you to do!” She exclaimed her heart warmed at such a idea, at the same time David pricked the back of her mind. A man who looked like Max, an adopted son named David and other boys... it was all to coincidental. The man smiled gently fixing his wide framed glasses on his face a slight blush “well, I guess it is your right, I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself...The names Max.” He held out his hand to her and a chill made her blood run cold, she shivered. Max. His name was Max, how funny was that?! Is funny the word she should use for it, she blushed as she went far to long without saying a word. She shook his hand “Lucy.” She replied. It was odd, the Max she had known had these cool doctors hands, ones that are chill to the touch for no reason , his hands were warm, almost sweaty to the touch. “Well, it’s been nice meeting ya.” Max added, Lucy backing down the steps “same to you, bye bye.” She waved awkwardly as he shut the door. She had never walked so fast in her life , she may have won a metal if speed walking was a Olympic qualifying sport. Sweat beaded from her forehead as she arrived home shutting and locking the door tightly behind her. “Mom? Mom what’s wrong? Their dog bite ya?!” Sam asked, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. Gasping for breath she responded “well talk about it later, when Micheal gets home from his shift..” she gasped. This was serious. 

-

Micheal had begun working in the video store around a week or so ago, a job was better then cleaning trash off the beach occasionally so he instantly took the chance. Night shift. There went his nights , he worked the moment dinner ended until around 9:30, the night was still young enough but at that point everything was dying down he thought his mom would be a little lax you know? Hey maybe let him go out and- nope. There was Maria, she worked the shift with him, she had been on the staff since ....Max, owned the place- hell he started it. Turns out the place started back at the boom of TVs themselves even heavier full cabinet black and white sets will a million nobs and no remote. The place was ancient! The neon lights shown so brightly you wouldn’t notice the window on the other side of the store, a wide full glass window facing out to the ocean there was a little walk along that side(the boardwalk itself) but you couldn’t notice. The music played from some invisible speakers, the tv showing a bunch of colorful buffers for MTV with all the current stars of every genre they knew how to attract the teens a lot more his age came out after dark. “Your spacing out again bud.” Maria tapped him lightly on the shoulder a small smirk on her lips watching him snap out of it “there he is.” She smiled brightly brushing a curl from  
Her face. Micheal blinked his cheeks turning  
A bit red from embarrassment “Watch it.” He laughed lightly. His attention returns to restocking shelves with the new tapes, he was bored out of his mind but at least he had the music lazily playing some rock station overhead. Some days he is lead to think, what if the boys weren’t (previously) immortal monsters and had just... been some gang. Sure, gangs were still pretty bad but at least they weren’t fangs! He wouldn’t be trapped in some job he’d be out there tonight doing something- having fun. No, they .... they still... he shook his head dropping the box and kicking the empty thing to the back,never... never never never the image still burned into his brain of that night. 𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 , David’s voice echos in his skull the lulled voice , almost amused at his fear but excited because 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞. Oh so excited he could see the light bounce in his eyes, fake eyes, false eyes... he had seen why laid behind the Handsome mask. He had seen it! This was Max’s store... no where in Santa Carla was he safe, long after their deaths he was still without peace. “Hey!” He snapped out of it his attention turned to a gaggle of 13 year olds sneaking a peek at the adult films they had towards the back with the colorful provocative colors and their women in full display on the front. He jumped over the counter dashing over, this kid drops the case so fast and dashed the boys bolted from the store. “Getta life!” He yelled after These kids snickering and tossing a finger up back at him as they ran, Maria laughed from the counter leaned forward her head sticking out of the little tv display. “So close!” She snapped her fingers. Micheal scoffed lightly rolling his eyes “Bite me.” “I mean it, you were close this time!” She smiled returning to the other register, the two mirrored eachother so youd stand back to back one worker looking to one of the two entrances. Maria’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning “what took you so long to say hi huh? Not scareda Max are you?” She beamed watching this group of teens staring them up and down crossing her arms, her face changed to a unreadable expression “who put you guys though the ringer? Your style was bleed out of you what am I seeing?” She asked with a bit of confusion, it wasn’t unusual for Maria to know the costumers , she’s been in town way longer then him and she knew them all from runaways to yuppie kids. “We’re not giving free rentals again no matter—“ Micheal smirked slightly turning round expecting to see one of her friends, what he saw... was 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐦. There was no questioning it , their faces rang the exact same bell within him Maria had seen it to, she was their friend? An ally, a vampire?! Maria! His heart began to run a 4K the breath leaving his lungs , she was right about another thing... apart from their faces they were NOT the lost boys. Would-be David still stood at the front of the group, his dirty blond locks were rested on his shoulders, a light shirt and jeans with this beige trench coat, his face was soft and young and it looked like he’s actually seen a bed. Would be Marko at his side, his hair was cut extremely short curling at the back , a button down he tucked and rolled at the sleeves a dark blue with pink pinstripes. Paul? His hair was way short but still teased and wreaked of hairspray with a bright windbreaker over his clothes... his face bore a mark this red blotches reaching up the right side of his face(phantom of the opera style.) Dwayne looked relatively the same, he wore a shirt! A tank top his hair long and fine, this Mark around his neck it looked like someone had tried to strangle him with a wire and was close to succeeding, all of them ALL OF THEM PLAYED DUMB. Their faces bore one of confusion their heads cocked to the side like confused puppies. “You talking about us?” David, would be David s laughed awkwardly his shaggy hair flopped with his head. Maria looked crestfallen at this, this wasn’t one of the boys usual jokes she knew when they were playing around he sounded so sincere. “we just came into town.. sorry to disappoint you..” David, would be David, spoke. Maria swallowed “no no, I must have confused you guys with someone else.. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled weakly, Micheal could not manage as well as her. He gripped the back counter nearly tearing the fake wood surface clean off, just moved into town his ass they weren’t real... they weren’t hear they were after him. He knew it.. there mad, their PISSED they almost got killed no they WERE killed and this is just... this is just guilt distorting the faces of some innocent teens he’s freaking for nothing but... but Maria saw it to. 

Micheal took a breath and clapped his hands together stepping forward “well, what are you in the mood for we have the best selection in Santa Carla.” He hummed, they were supposed to say that it’s their main selling point of the store. “Just browsing.” David shrugged the boys disbanded across the store their eyes wide and curious at the lights, the movies everything. Paul moved palming a VHS tape of some family film tossing it into the air and catching it , reading over the back with his eyes, Marko at his feet digging though a box of extras. Dwayne was on the other end watching the TVs leaned against the wall, Michaels eyes fell on David again - he was bearded and gentle eyed he pulled on his trench as a comfort item more then anything else, he tossed a look up. He was staring he knew he had been staring... he didn’t trust a single one of them “is there a problem?” David asked, his voice calm and genuinely confused, a bit panicked like he may have done something. “ ya really don’t...” he asked his brows knit together. David made a face, both of them were being extremely creepy “listen...” he approached the counter, staring down to the name tag “Micheal...” he trailed, it felt so odd to hear his name from the others mouth. To yet again hear him carry his name , it did not move him as it once had there was no magic or moving behind such a voice. Simply speaking. Simply human. “I just wanna know what we did..” Micheal bit his lip watching the others though the store, they looked so weird.. they looked so ... unlike them. It wasn’t them he needed to stop, he was paranoid. “ you did nothing...” he swallowed dryly. “You said you just moved in?” His mind flashed back to the house that had sold not to far from their own place, Sam said they did have a dog and a kid... oh god. What if it was fake? What if he was hallucinating and he was acting extremely creepy towards new neighbors?! “Yea, few days ago..” he added with a small shrug. “Ah, well, I hope you enjoy the place it’s a pretty fun town.” Micheal smiled , he tried to. David turned back “ cmon guys .” He suggested more then stated, it sounded so off to hear the look alike speak like this. All polite and simple and dressed... pretty normally not a single one of them echoed the same punk style he had known. Their heads snap over in attention to the blond , Paul placed his tape back on the shelf and tapped Marko on the shoulder nodding his head and Dwayne gave a “Yep.” And walked out. They were all so.... well mannered... so vanilla, that to him became more terrifying then the idea of vampires. Paul quickly scampered out the door past the others “shotgun!” He screamed, the others seamed to lurch to life like excited children. “Bitch!” David yelled and bolted out the door, Marko and Dwayne not far after them. David shot Micheal back a small smirk. Seeing the boys ... was his first shock of the night, seeing them pile into a van was the second. Micheal watched his eyes not leaving the van until it was completely out of his sight, even then the pit dropped into his stomach. He wasn’t like Lucy, he couldn’t just shove things down quickly and mask himself with a fake smile and pretend everything was alright. His eyes began to burn his chest heaved... why why now why here- he works in their store their territory... they couldn’t be alive he had seen it.. he had seen them die. Watched them, heard them scream out in pain... it wasn’t like what he expected, it wasn’t something out of the boys comic books. It was genuine screams of pain, of fear... of death crying out in the dark, David.. the way David looked up to him with such shock. He was in complete disbelief... he either found Micheal incapable or felt this inevitable sense of betrayal. The look in his eyes. They had tried to make him a killer and in that regard he had became one in fighting back against them.... whatever it took to save himself from this- this mess whatever he could , helping Star away as she wished and laddie. It hand ended in all of them dead, it only had to be the leader, that’s what Sam had told him. He wanted a place to fit in. That’s all Micheal wanted really, it was a place where he didn’t feel weird. Sure he was popular enough in school he had friends, he had girlfriends too but he was ripped away from all of that back in Arizona. Forced to rebuild himself in California, When he saw star and the others he thought he may have found something... hes embarrassed to admit it but they looked cool. Absolutely astonishing to watch them, unapologetically dressed like that, laughing like that... Star had been with them, with David. He lied and told himself he dressed like them, wanted to look like them because of her, maybe that was the kind of guy she’d look at.. in truth all of them captivated him. To see them again, to see them here after seeing what they are what monsters lay beneath the surface once again masked and dressed differently... they looked unlike them. His heart pounded so quickly in his chest he could hardly breathe... what did they want? “You should go home, it’s only another hour I got this...” Maria stated gently holding Micheal around his shoulders leading him out from behind the counter. “Are you sure? I think I can handle-“ she shook her head. “I’m sure..” she nodded, he sighed and agreed. He couldn’t work like this. Micheal wobbled out of the store and flung himself onto his red Honda revving it to start headed home as quickly as he could manage it. 

When Micheal stumbled in the door he stripped off his leather jacket tossing it onto the chair, that didn’t change about his style he actually... liked it. The earring still bothered the hell out of him but there was no point in removing it now, it seamed to throb with his head. When he came in he found his mother sitting there holding her tea with both hands, Sam on the other leather couch Nanook laying his head on the boys lap “what’d cha do Mike? Your sent home early again?” Sam asked from the couch with a small grin expecting some fun story of his brother acting stupid, which was always. “Micheal? Are you, alright?” Lucy asked taking a deep sip from her tea, she shared the same long and distant stare that he had. “I saw them...” he whispered sitting in one of the plush arm chairs, fiddling with his earring back... he should get something new, something not them. “I saw the boys.” He stated blankly, Lucy seamed to jump at this more startled then Sam- Sam barely reacted at all. Sam smirked slightly looking between the two “you guys trying to scare me or something? It’s not working very well...” he laughed awkwardly, mom and Max and now Micheal and the boys. They weren’t laughing. Sam shivered like the Spanish moss dropped on him again “guys?!” “This isn’t funny...” he snapped. “I’m not joking sammy...” Micheal said slowly. Sam’s eyes go huge “first mom sees Max and now your seeing th-“ “you saw Max?!” Micheal interrupted Sam mid sentence looking to his mother wide eyed. Lucy nodded taking another long sip from her drink rubbing her temples. “Yes... I thought I had, his face looked so similar to me? It was strange... he did not give me the same feeling, though I was startled.” She placed a hand to her chest shakily. “His name is Max.. he’s our new neighbor, he mentioned he has some boys he is taking care of, how kind is that?” She asked softly trying to mask her fear. Micheal continued to fiddle with his earring absentmindedly staring off “ ...when I saw them it was like that... they looked so similar but... it wasn’t the same feeling, they dressed more like sam.” He gestured over to his brother with a odd look. “Hey!” The blond barked in protest, his style is amazing excuse you. “They ... they didn’t know me... they didn’t know Maria..” he added , Lucy nodded as her experience was similar. “Maybe your both losin’ in I didn’t see anything weird, it’s a nice house and a nice dog and I’m sure their nice people.” Sam said holding his hands up at his chest. Mainly because he refused to believe vampires could come back from the dead(they already did by being vampires.) especially something that gory. He wanted to trust Edgar and Alan’s skill “you haven’t seen em like ive seen em sam... it was them, it was David.” He said propping his knuckles to his lips staring out. Uneasy. “I’ve gotta call star..” Micheal stood up, she left him the number of her first stop, he stood and went up to his room shutting the door loudly. He closed the bathroom door so Sam couldn’t get in that way either, he sat down and dialed. 

The phone rang and rang and rang, the dull tone buzzing in skull, he tapped his fingers on the receiver his long nails clacking against the plastic. “Cmon..” he mumbled softly. The phone clicks and she picks up “hello?” Her voice was cautious. “Star... I have something to tell you.” “Oh Micheal, it’s good to hear from you, tell me , how are you?” She hummed happily. Micheal shifted his jaw hating to be the one to ruin her mood, but she deserved to know she was with them long before him. “They’re back... I don’t know how... but they’re back..” he cracked trying to hide the tremble in his voice. The other line went silent, it crackled in his ear with no response. Minutes of silence “star...” he whined gently, the pit in his stomach grew larger. Like someone had shifted a knife into his stomach and had now carefully began to twist. “.... that’s impossible.” She whispered gently, she did not feel different. If they were alive... if the boys had survived that, she would be the same... Laddie and Micheal to. 

-

Surveillance, was what they were calling it anyway. Sam had called up the Frog brothers and had turned in their new neighbors as suspected vampires... as the very vampires they had killed. “We got to be sure about this, the undead aren’t neighbors..” Edgar gruffed from the bushes. Scattered along the edge of the property towards the driveway was a cropping of bushes the teen boys had huddled themselves inside watching the house. “Our first test... is anyone coming out in the sun... if no one leaves the house... there’s reason, if they do..” he stared up to the sky, it was unusually cloudy for the time of year. “Our first test is to sit here and wait?” Edgar’s head instantly swirled around to Sam’s “this is serious work ,my friend, it is not supposed to be fun.” He grumbled. “ one does not take the unholy lightly... if these are the same bloodsuckers as before then we got one SERIOUS problem.” Alan added. The brothers were completely confident in their hunting skills, though the lost boys had been their first... real life... experience. They learned from comic books, Dracula and those huge journals left behind by their great uncles. “It’s not gonna come down to that, I’m sure Micheal is just freaked.” Sam mumbled crossing his arms, flinching as a stick jabs hard into his side. “... if your so convinced why drag us all the way out here?” Alan asked smugly. Sam felt his cheeks grow red from embarrassment sinking back into the leaves “I-I just wanna be sure..” Sam mumbled softly. “Would the both of you can it!?” Edgar turned around again keeping his hole large enough in the bush that he could watch the house. “I mean SERIOUSLY! What part of stealth mission do you not understand?!.” He barked his words like a drill officer. As he does the front door pops open and the boys go silent, waiting with the breaths held. Something, blond and quick darts out of the house at extreme speeds, it whips around and barks, the white German Shepard barks its tail wagging. Theirs a thud from somewhere inside the house, a blond teen bursts out of the house his hair teased and styled upwards a deep blond yet the hair was shorter, a bit past his ears but not quite the shoulder. Wearing a bright Cyan Windbreaker with magenta and white sport stripes, there was a earring on his right ear a stud. There was a pop tart sticking out of his mouth, the teen takes part of it out and yells after the dog with his mouth full “THORN!” He yelled, half excited and half annoyed. Thorn. The name struck Sam instantly, he turns his attention to the other boys sweating... his mind drawing back to the dog going insane and chasing after his mom. Hellhound! The blond teen turns his face to the side and it becomes instantly noticeable, along the same side of his face it was red and splotched .. it looked rough and strange. Somewhere between burn marks and a port stain... it was weird as a birthmark it was odd and specific along his cheek, it followed down his neck and it could be assumed his chest. Alan paused , the brothers turn to each other “twisted sister!” They whispered, their whisper was more a slightly less loud yell. This instantly backfires as Paul turned his attention towards the bushes his brows furrowed together, a confused puppy. He took a huge bite from his pop tart petting the dog excitably walking towards the bushes. The boys held their breath, he saw them he saw them... they are so SO dead. Paul bent over, his face nearly brushed against Alan’s, Alan tried his hardest not to cry out in fear. He could practically feel the others breath.... breath?! Sunlight?! “Yoooo!” He yelled from his spot, spitting a bit as he stood up and swallowed. He held a skateboard under his free arm carrying it back to the porch , thorn weaving between his legs. “You better haul ass Dwayne or I’m gonna use itt~” he called back into the house. Dwayne. The blond finished the pop tart wiping the crumbs off on his knees and placed the skateboard on the edge of the porch waiting till he heard the other close enough, he does a jump off the porch on the board and laughs as it hits the ground, nailing it. He started rolling slightly down the driveway when Dwayne rushed out of the house, his feet hit the ground slamming against it like a elephant he appeared so fast. “Just try it.” He yelled, Paul smirked excitably, going in a circle on the board “I already am~” he purred. Each time that Dwayne got closer he would scoot himself further away “closer!” “Just a bit closer!” “Almost!” Soon enough it was both of them laughing at their stupid little game, For a moment it felt like they had been spying on completely normal teens . Dwayne, he was sure that was the one he had seen when the group first moved in, he was tall and muscular his hair was long and silky reaching half way down his back. This red scar across his neck , strangled but the job wasn’t quite completely it was a jagged ring around his neck like it had once been cut off. “We’ve seen enough... let’s go.” Edgar lightly patted sams chest as they’s slowly began to back out of the bushes, the two distracted by their game, Dwayne now the one on the skateboard. They snuck from the bushes and quickly down the road away from the blue house with its former vampire residents. 

“We’ve seen it with our own two eyes Ms.Emerson.” Edgar spoke up , his napkin shoved into his shirt, same with Alan’s. “Total sunlight exposure!” He added, graciously taking another bite from the chicken on his plate looking around the table. “I could barely recognize them , not that I tried to learn their faces anyway.” Sam shivered remembering glancing up to the vampires sleeping upside down!! The room wreaked of decay, Spanish moss , cobwebs and who knows what else hung around in the air, he was grossed out... and they they opened their eyes! He shivered violently snapping out of it and taking a drink. Lucy shifted in her chair hearing the first hand accounts of the frogs and her son, if they were out in the son there was no away they could be vampires. Yet they shared the same face “ there is that old myth.” Alan added. “How scars show how you died in your life before this one.” He preposed the idea to the table “that’s no how it works, they’d be like babies ... not the absolute same a few months later..” Micheal preposed, only having a say because he learned about that sort of thing in school. Alan bit his lip slapping the table lightly “damn. He’s right.” He pointed over to Micheal. Sam watched the conversation silently picking at his chicken with his fork, he really didn’t want to deal with this all again. It was terrifying enough, to see his brother— become one of them. It was horrible to think, to live in fear of your own brother who sleeps just a room away... how a room away his fangs were growing and his stomach growling thirsty... so thirsty. For him! For blood! He couldn’t sleep that week, he laid curled up in his bed staring at his poster of Molly Ringwald and the others that dotted his closet doors. Staying away terrified that his brother may burst in pinning him to the ground and drinking him dry like a caprisun... if not himself then mom, then grandpa! His heart raced at the idea of their mother getting killed- by Micheal of all people! Or worse , joining the legions of the undead, he’d be in a house of monsters the only living soul... soon to be dinner! Now they were back again would Micheal fall back into the trap? All stary eyed and mystified by their looks? Really they had changed all that... so many not. “If not vampire.... then what are they?” Sam squeaked confused, could they really be human? Is that even possible? “Sammy... it’s not that simple.” Micheal started reaching over to his brother, Sam yanked his arm away before he could touch. “Then make it simple Mike! Huh?! What are they, are you with them?! Huh?!” He yelled, despite himself tears brimmed his eyes and he stood from the dinner table rushing to his room and slamming the door shut locking the door behind him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing... his breathing was restricted as he felt the sobs continue to boil up from his chest. Damn it why is he so scared?

Sam felt his chest swell again with another sob, he wiped his tears away with his hands staring to his window. He panicked at the idea of his brother as a vampire, they were back- they were going to take him back right? That’s what- that’s how it works. Yet they had gotten rid of the head, Micheal was fine he was here he was human and he was a old man practically, complaining about his legs at 18! He’s not a teen his a grandma, he hasn’t even heard grandpa complain that much- he made himself chuckle with this. There was a knock on the door, then another “It’s me Sam..” Micheal said softly, it would have been no one else. He unlocked the door letting his brother in “I’m fine Micheal I just.... really don’t like horror comics.” He makes a small grin, Micheal scoffs in response lightly pushing him away. “Me neither.” The older brother agrees with a shared look. “Ya really think it’s them?” Sam asked plopping himself down on the mattress as Micheal rummages though his things. “... i don’t know, i don’t know how it’s possible but-“ he held his tongue. “I saw them to- don’t act like I didn’t see them!” Micheal paused taking a breath “they didn’t remember a bit... I don’t even think they know themselves..” Micheal admitted with a weird expression, the implications were a bit dark. “I mean think about it... it’s like a clean slate, wiped Etch-a-sketch style, your work erased and replaced by a crappy doodle.” The burnet explains his theory in a very , simple, fashion. Sam knitted his brows crossing his arms “what are you gettin’ at here Mike..” “that they aren’t the same- they can’t be!” Micheal stated in a brilliant moment of realization they had been treating this all wrong, like it was some great horror from the past back to bite them. The problem had already been erased, no memory no problem! A part of him wanted to be remembered. “..... oh yeah! Your right...” Sam beamed jumping up , now standing on his bed. “And they seam pretty human now anyway, what trouble would that do?!” He laughed, the brothers overjoyed rushed with relief. 

-

“You know... that just may be a good idea.. alright, thank you, bye.” Lucy clicked the phone into place hanging up. When the idea was first preposed, her sons were naturally against it however she thought it was only the right thing to do. They had been acting strange all week and these people have no clue as to why they are freaked out, it was unfair and undeserving of their behavior. It couldn’t be them... if it was there was no memory to speak of, so treat them as a new person and act as if it is all the same. They were invited over for lunch, wanting to get things off on the right foot after the other day and how everyone seamed a bit frazzled. The idea was, this time preposed by Max rather then her, it would be fine. Their house was actually quite nice, decently sized and decorated on the more mix of traditional and modern, a good tv and a floral patterned couch sat in the sunken living room (you had to step down/up). The door opened and Max stood there with a smile, Lucy game with Micheal and Sam as her father absolutely refused the idea of going out- or staying in- really anything that involved having to speak with people. “It really was kind of you to have us over.” She smiled brightly “oh not at all, come in.” He smiled stepping out of the way. Micheal shoved his hands in his pockets shifting on his feet as they walked in , glancing around at the house and it’s actually quite nice interior it wasn’t littered with taxidermy and way to much Native things. So that was a instant pass from him, however eerily enough there was a clear lack of pictures from them as children... there was plenty of photos. Vacations, class, bright smiling under studio lights ... but none as children, none older then maybe a year ago. His stomach rolled again but he pushed it down, Max shut the door with a horrible click “I don’t believe you’ve meet my boys, I think you’d be a fan Micheal? They are right around your age.” He smiled warmly fixing his cardigan awkwardly. “They should be down the hall in their rooms, I won’t make them come out till we eat..” he explained, Micheal mumbled a equally awkward thanks and stared down the hall staring at the striped wallpaper. The house was actually pretty big for the area, Santa Carla wasn’t a town of the most ... Richest people, though along the edges and the fields where they lived the homes got larger. There was the restroom, a linen closet and now bedrooms... practically each their own, the home had the typical four bedrooms forcing two of the boys to share a room. The doors were open leaving glimpses into unknown lives, band posters, pin ups, baseball bat , skateboards and subtly hidden goods under piles of clothes, from one of the rooms the door was open but the room was dark. The blinds pulled and a lamp lit, music flooded out of it 

“🎵 sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet Emooooooooootion🎵”

The stereo delved into guitar that was indescribably Aerosmith, Toys in the attic. The open door revealed the boys lounged across the room some on the bed others on the floor simply listening to the music, definitely having made use of a stash dear Max doesn’t know about... completely normal teens. “I was told to make myself known..” Micheal stood in the doorway somewhat awkwardly, one of the blond’s on the bed shot upright grabbing their jacket and quickly slipping it on. He could make notice of the familiar scaring on the arms as they was on the side of the face, Paul. David glanced up from the magazine in his lap, his shaggy blond hair flipping to the side “you.” He noted with a soft smile. Micheal felt his chest nearly burst “come in, we don’t bite.” He laughed warmly. “I believe you would.” Micheal spoke under his breath. “Huh?” Paul asked his face scrunching in a familiar confusion. “Nothing..” Micheal spoke quickly with a small smirk looking around the place, the room was littered in posters, a bit of dirty clothes scattered about and soda cans the typical mess one would see. Some sketches done out on notebook paper also stuck to the wall by scotch tape... they were actually pretty good, and some random thing hanging in the window made from string , a fork and a old CD. It struck him as familiar, his mind filtering back to the cave - of what was once a hotel stuff like that was everywhere. “What’s this?” Micheal asked curiously touching it lightly so it would twirl. “Gift.” David stated plainly. Marko perked up from beside the bed “don’t be scared Micheal.” He responded to the burnets uneasy expression, which only worsened once he had said such. “I save trash, this one makes it into something.” He gestured back to Paul with his thumb and a small, normal toothed grin. “I dabble.” Paul fluffed his hair a bit with a laugh crossing his legs. “Dude ... but nothings like that.” He gestured to the notebook paper drawings , he now noticed several crumpled up and in the garbage... yet they were just as perfect as the rest. He bent over the trash scooping up a crumpled ball in his hand and uncreasing it against his knee, it seamed a simple enough still life sketch, some part of a statue? A fountain maybe? Waterfall? Something that was drawing from memory, they had gotten frustrated and began scribbling it out half way. They rest in the bin were like that as well, half attempted scenes out of memory, of places and things Micheal could not recognize and they they became so again as he kept digging like it was a forgotten puzzle a unsolved mystery. They became more recognizable to him now, the crooked and broken window pane, the fabrics , the Spanish moss and the overturned shopping cart on what once was a grand staircase. He knew what this was , David quickly reached over Micheals shoulder snatching it out of his hand, his chest pressed into the others back. “Alright that’s enough- they aren’t that good-“ he mumbled his cheeks a pale pink. This was his room, his art. Yells of protest erupted from the boys all of them , including Micheal “no... they’re actually ... pretty good? Their so detailed man..” Michel started as David started adding them back into the trash. “It’s nothing, really just stuff I see in my dreams... I shouldn’t be eating before bed..” he mumbled making some explanation for himself, the drawings taped to the wall seamed something more finished and normal. “That makes two of us.”he rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down with the others. They were so different and yet in some ways the same, they still hung about and seamed closely connected in some way he could not understand. Paul would still lean against Marko, Dwayne would lay across the floor or be doing something subconsciously, David would sit in his usual manner never to far away- he could never sit right. They seamed to enjoy the fun and yet... legality? Bright and colorful clothing, that was insanely un them. Micheal found himself laughing, genuinely laughing along with them, not just a awkward chuckle beneath the watch of predatory eyes but a genuine laugh. “Boys, dinner!” Rang though the halls, their attentions snap upright almost immediately, hungry little children grubby handed and starving. That is what they were, children, so young and new and innocent in this way he could not describe. 

Max had cooked, and he was good at it to always one to impress and show off , somehow healthy meals in the age of TV dinners and Big gulps. It was Asian based night, he liked to mix things up sometimes Chinese, sometimes even Japanese and he had to utterly maintain pizza did not count as Italian. It was a pork stir fry, rice or noodles dependent on the person, their table was more then large enough to fit all of them. Micheal was sandwiched between Sam and David, he could feel his heart in his throat practically as he reached across to serve himself. He could hear chatter around him random small talk, school, work, life he could barely hear it it was as if water rushed into his ears as he slowly stared down at the rice on his plate. Sam, with noodles hanging out of his mouth “what’s the mater Micheal? Don’t like rice?” He asked trying to hide his laugh, finishing chewing. Across the table Marko stopped his fork half way to his lips staring between the two of them like he had seen something, heard something suspicious. “No i-“ He stopped himself, adding the pork onto his plate and eating somewhat silently for the rest of the time. Marko shivered and snapped out of his little phase taking another bite and went back to his little game making small Jabs at Dwayne from under the table the two doing their best to hide it. “So, Micheal. I hadn’t gotten to speak with you yet huh? Lucy tells me you have a job now?” Max asked with a half interested smile, his eyes gleamed in the warm glow of the light. Micheal swallowed “yea... I uhh...” he shifted almost uncomfortably. Max still creeped him out big time, he could feel the mans arms on his shoulders tossing him like a raggedy Ann. “I work down at the Max video place, on the boardwalk?” He asked trying to scan for some sign of memory in the mans face. “A video store? Quite the place..” “uh huh yea...” he nodded slowly, this would be a long dinner. 

-

The Emerson’s had left , dinner was done and dishes washed - he had avoided doing them by sticking the turn onto Dwayne, who owed him. Yet he didn’t feel right, something about Micheal and the way he acted at dinner didn’t sit right with him at all. Marko had his own room, he was Lucky enough with that- the wall was dark blue and minimally decorated with a few posters here and there, a ceiling to floor mirror covered his closet doors - a jacket tossed over the chair some cans and a few things of paint- he liked painting, he liked the style of graffiti, of street art of self expression all that sort of thing, the back of his door could rival either Jackson Pollock or a child’s finger painting placed up on the fridge. (Max hadn’t found out about it yet. Marko pulled himself into a ball under the covers, his pajamas looked like he was ready for the gym - shorts and a little crop tank he liked (he’d be dead before he could ever wear it out of the house...). His stomach seamed to gargle, his heart to hammer and his lungs squeeze - his brain as dull as a out of signal tv. He could feel his bones scrape, his muscles pull every time he moved he hated it, he hated it he hated it so much so god damn much make it stop. It was like he wasn’t used to his body, as if for all 18 years of his life there was no blood, no brain no lungs. It was stupid, he hissed sucking in his breath between his teeth rolling onto his side “GAW!” He hacked out smacking his toe on the bed frame, why did it hurt so much! It’s not like he’s never stubbed his toe before! 𝐃𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞? Micheal.... Micheal .... Micheal the word slipped between his lips perfectly, fit like a glove. Micheal Emerson. He knew that name... he knew it, he KNEW KNEW it... already. It was so familiar to him. Why? Marko- no it was Marco now- laid awake in bed staring up to the ceiling his hands over his stomach taking in another breath, his fingertips brush over his scar. This deep mix of reds and purples that had spread over his chest, to what he knows he was born with it- the moment his finger strikes over the rougher near circular surface(a near , larger, twin on his back.) it all broke lose. This unexplainable pain, he screamed and the lights in the house flickered on.


	2. A new life away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four boys , their guardian and a white German Shepard move into the sunny beachside town of Santa Carla. Things were strange and only got stranger... they seam to have a reputation around town. A reputation gotten without doing a thing. David started his night following Micheal some concert and now him and the boys find themselves underground dealing with something they can barely remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a chapter more on the boys view of the situation, how things are around here.

Life was completely ripped away from them  
And given a new forced to make a new start...

They were moving! They could not believe it, and honestly hated it to move from San Francisco to Santa Carla didn’t seem that big of a move on paper... but the traffic, the boxes the stress and panic of it all. All five packed into the van, thorn laying across Dwayne’s lap in the furthest seat back resting soundly finally shutting up, their legs squished together their elbows jutting into each others sides. Was it a bigger house they needed or just a bigger car? None of them really wanted a new start in the first place, they found it unfair... bad breakup with a girlfriend, in need of a job they could understand it from Max’s view but not theirs. The further away they had gotten from home the more they forgot why they had even been angry at all, the more they really forgot their life. They were more peaceful, more simple and over all- nice. The radio buzzed Cydi lauper’s girls just wanna have fun, some pop sorta channel that not one of them seamed to protest. “Just a bit more to go boys.” Max smiled reassuringly, he did feel guilt in all of it. Having to move and all. He did feel guilt, more then he should.. he popped out of the car at a self serve gas station letting the others get out and stretch their legs not quite there yet. “Oh and $5 limit!” He shouted but it was far to late the boys all ran off in their own directions towards the convenience store. Walking though the sliding doors their was the quick gasp of sweating teenage boys. AC! Sweet relief, even with the windows rolled down the car was hot as hell, finally. Paul started counting between the group in a speed run of , eeney meeny, miny, moe “David gets thorn!” He yelled as the others made a bad dash into the store so the dog couldn’t be passed off to them. David paused blinking, what just happened? He took a breath looking down at the white German Shepherd panting happily at his feet. “Aw shit...” he mumbled under  
His breath, leaning in the store he yelled “Marko! Get me somthin’ alright?” “Walk the dog wouldya! I got it.” Marko yelled back from somewhere behind the isles and isles of junk food, cheap toys, jungle supplies , half a bikini and fresh fruit that no one buys. Just a bunch of normal teens, what else was there to say about the group? Dwayne milled around the back grabbing a coke, Marko went first for chips grabbing at least two family sized cape cod chip bags, Paul slid on some shaped shades thatd crack in a week, hold a bikini up to himself “$6 days I can pull this off.” He said fluffing his short cropped hair with a smirk. “$6 to take it off... poka dots? No.” He snickered shaking his head. “Stripes!” Dwayne yelled, the short blond pointed to him. “Stripes!” He yelled in agreements, Paul puts it down and heads off to slushees. They grab something for David,  
Something for Max and head back to the van. Completely normal teens, completely normal family. They weren’t a family... not technically, not really. Max was their guardian, he had been since.... since...as long as they can remember, David was like a son to him and if David could not be without his friends then so be it. He cared for the boys, they were wards. No parents, no family to speak of he was the only one. They were close, all of them in ways they could not describe, connected. They were a normal bunch past this... well, and the birthmarks. It was strange. Every one of them had these marks across their body in strange shapes and patterns - some more visible then others. Marko had a great spot on his chest it was almost round in shape a twin of it across his back it was a strange shaped ... they called it a port stain do to its reddish color. David had two on his chest - one on his stomach- they almost looked like bullet holes those scars you’d see in movies. They all thought it was the coolest thing and called them such, these scars. Dwayne had a mark across his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him before taking a twisted wire and pulling as hard as they could manage this jagged scar burnt into his skin. Paul had it the worst. There were these marks across the right side of his face , deep and jagged like fresh marks- Loki! From the myths the acid that so dripped on his face marking him permanent think of it, scars on a god. These dots these blotches weren’t the worst of it, infact it was rather tame on his face he was still quite a good looking young man... no the worst of it was elsewhere. He used to be one for sleeveless tanks beaches and summer fun, surfing even! No... not anymore. His chest and arms covered in these ... twisted and jagged marks , blisters- to great to be a birthmark. He had been called Freddy Kruger to many times to ever take his windbreaker off, to go shirtless at even the beach... he didn’t go to the beach. He couldn’t go near water. They were scars, his were scars. It was acid, the marks on the face would tell you so the way it looked like something dripped down his face tearing away skin as it did so. How did it get- all over him?! They blocked it out of their mind really, it was must a normal day they were just getting ready something slipped, something popped and burst open. Paul took the full hit. None of them liked to remember it.

The group piled back into the car snacks in hand and David , the dog all of it and began to drive again. As they got Closer to town the more it began to smell, the ocean, the sewer, the fryer grease , weed and body order all sweltering together into one familiar scent. Max gagged a bit rolling his window up and yet the boys, strangely liked it. It smelled like home. “Why’d it gotta be ocean side..” Paul mumbled sinking down in the bucket seat slightly pulling at his jacket. “I thought you liked the beach?” David asked still staring out the window. Paul shook his head quickly somewhat hugging himself “maybe... probably... I just.... I CANT do water man..” he had a suffocating fear of but of water... pool, ocean, the bathtub even a glass of it was filled to much. No one knew what sparked it, all they knew is he refused to bathe ... he’d go down to the gym purely for standing showers in the early morning with no one around... he couldn’t stand it. Paul hugged himself still trying to stare out the window on the opposite side. Surf shops , skate shots, bikini babes, metal heads- punks and geeks alike. The town was becoming more... modernized more less tourist trap and more like a real town there were genuine pricey clothing stores besides a gymicy place with seashells in the window and a pun for a name. They passed by the sign and were officially in the town “did anyone else see that-“ David looked back into the car the boys giving him a puzzled look Marko passing Dwayne one of the comics into the back. “See what?” He asked. “Nothing...” David sighed turning back to staring out the window. 𝐌𝐔𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐋 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 was on the back of the sign boldly spray painted over several other tags. Paul scratched at the side of his face “your seein’ things dude chill out..” he smirked , besides the ocean the town seamed pretty sweet. “Only a bit longer to go then maybe we can go out to eat, yea?” Max asked from the front, David still curled up in shot gun. The boys yelled out in agreement. The moving truck arrived the next morning, a bunch of zombie like boys having to drudge out of bed and help with the boxes getting everything into the right room- more furniture and clothes and random things . Dwayne stepped out of the truck with two boxes in his arm barely seeing over them as he stubbled to walk “thorn..” he mumbled, his voice the high pitched soft baby speak you use around your dog. His eyes toss off to the side, he can feel someone staring, down the driveway was some blond kid and a loud shirt watching his dog. He didn’t think much of it, kid was probably just interested in the fact they were neighbors. Paul jumped over the loveseat when Dwayne came back inside drumming on the box the moment it was set down “cmon baby...” he mumbled under his breath reading the crudely done sharpie written along the side. “Yes!” He screamed grabbing the box and dashing off towards their shared room. Bigger house and the two STILL share. That night was weird to, Paul was living on the boardwalk the night air, the carnival lights and games. As the group walked they kept getting stares, these weary looks from strangers as if they had a reputation or something. The boys had fun regardless, games , rides and the touristy shops even getting some shirts from the locals. It seamed pretty cool, just as busy at night then say but The weirdest part was the video Max, the two workers seamed to know them, one of them this young back woman her hair teased wearing a tank top and tight shorts, boots too she beamed at them. The other a angular and gentle looking young guy who looked like he just had a heart attack. “Did we do something to these people? Staring all night...” Paul mumbled once they were in the car in his seat of triumph, shot gun. “Nah.” Marko protested, Dwayne nodded. “ this town is off its rocker is what’s going on, your all paranoid.” David chilled sighing, running his fingers though his shaggy hair. “ Your lying man... you saw the way that guy looked at you. It’s like you kicked his dog or something!” Paul exclaimed back. What did they ever do? David sighed rubbing under his eyes staring off “I dunno... place is weird but we might as well enjoy it right? We dump the guy, dump the store there was another place up the road with better prices..” they all agreed to just leave it be and enjoy themselves. It was probably nothing , they just needed a good night of sleep after all that moving. That’s it.

There was at least pie... the woman who lived down the road and as nice to them, at least she didn’t seam to stare at them. The moment Max had set the dish down on the counter it turned strange. The doors swung open the rooms dark their eyes seamed to glow with hunger, his heart skips “n-no... wait!” He screamed but it was to late the boys had shot out of their rooms with breakneck speed their faces smeared with red... it was to late. The pie was gone, Max was left shaking and terrified....never get between them and food. She was nice, yet they could still feel eyes on them constantly without real reasons. What did they ever do? They had never.... what did they do? What were they like. The boys sat there in David’s room watching the tv , reading comics and Dwayne was going back and forth on the skateboard. Paul leaned his head back against the bed staring up to the popcorned ceiling they came here for it to be better and he only feels worse. “Do you remember this?” He asked pulling a framed photo off of the dresser, it was barely a old photo maybe a summer or two ago the group of them outside of some amusement park posing for a photo in the sun wearing shades. This was before he had been scared... it must have happened between then and now and he barley remembers it no hospital trip no months in bed or pain meds no nothing. Dwayne bends over looking down at the image squinting curiously popping up the board grabbing it “magic mountain right?” He asked looking between the others giving a nod, a vague memory of coasters and fun. “And...” Paul asked. No reply “exactly! I didn’t remember shit until I saw the photo.” “You didn’t remember what you had for breakfast.” Marko jabbed. “Nah I’m serious. Dude...” he said glancing over to the shorter blond. David paused shifting up on the bed “I don’t remember much of it either...” he agreed slowly. What did they remember? “We can’t just... not remember anything.” David mumbled running his fingers though his hair, staring between the others all of them sharing a similar frightened idea. He pointed to himself and then to the others “David, Marko, Paul , Dwayne... 18 and 18, 19 and 19.... we live with Max Lawrence... legal guardian.... since... because...” he blanked. Paul shifted uncomfortably “since like forever dude.” He added. “ for recent memory... graduated or still in school?” “Looks like we’re out...” Dwayne shrugged. “Jobless..” they nodded in agreement. “ From San Francisco.... and no parents... that can’t be all we fucking got? Not one of you parents or school- lousey teacher?” They all shook their heads. No childhoods no when Max picked them up no living together, learning together- nothing. All these photos existed , all of them gave them a brief flash of a memory they would never had realized otherwise. Marko picked under his nails taking a sip from his sofa “we done with the guessing games? Eh?” He mumbled, maybe all of them got bumped on the head or something.”I think we know ourselves.” Paul placed the photo back on the dresser when he paused, it was like a force shoved him in the chest like he was getting to close to something he shouldn’t be. “Right?” His voice got increasingly unsteady. They boys discovering something they shouldn’t have... they were to close, the world seamed to pause the air sucked from the room. Time had stopped for a single moment he felt weightless- BOOM. His back smacks into the wall and everything goes black. When he opened his eyes again they all sat there in the room just as before but a little different, Dwayne still circled on his board, David was trying to find a radio station and Marko was writing something... he blinked he was reading? Why would he read its boring. What were they taking about? Probably nothing, this new town was great and they were excited for a summer to really kick off. They had that dinner tonight, their neighbors a bit down the road they had a kid round their age. Should be fun! 

David Hardy 18, Marco (also known as Marko) Connelly 18, Paul Williams 19 , Dwayne Perry 19. All orphaned at a rather young age and having grown up in the same area , Max having taken them in over eight years ago now. All of them having graduated the year prior with decent enough grades, Paul was on the basketball team up until the accident, his letterman still hung in Marko’s closet... he used to love it, until it happened. A year ago, maybe two, it was the Fourth of July and the boys were having a blast in that... not completely legal way all teens seamed to do. They had this spot, it was almost a little lake almost a river sometimes they’d swim other times it was an escape, they had gotten fireworks. The good ones, the big ones imported from god knows where , that you could lose a finger to. Shooting them off late side and chatting ... and then it happened. Paul moved wanting a better look going closer to the lake, he must have kicked something- something feel he remembered that- he recalled the yelling turning around and getting stuck straight in the chest. The fell back straight into the water thrashing pretty good, there was a dull 𝐏𝐎𝐏 he could barely hear over his own screaming. They would have been in trouble, they should have been if it wasn’t for the hospital... he was there for a month straight maybe longer, the other boys had to be dragged out at the end of the day. They were kind good hearted boys , they did they’re best to keep out of trouble.. going to the mall or the movies rather then causing any trouble. They were good kids. Young, healthy looking and smart they seamed near perfect. Max treated him well, and always made attempts to be there- parenting alone and unsure. They seamed the average.. no not the traditional idea of the family or of friends but- they were good neighbors. 

How could Paul not have remembered this before?! It was his life, you don’t get another one after all! He smiled shaking his head watching the others , the way they had always been, how silly he had been to have a panic earlier. Panic? What had he been panicked over? Strange. Probably nothing. 

-

Marco had been screaming, screaming in his bed rolling on his sides practically thrashing, the lights in the house snapped on as everyone hurried from their rooms as if on instinct. The boys rushed to his bed side their eyes wide and worried grabbing his arms trying to gently wake him, calm him - something. “Marco... Marco calm down... it’s ok... 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐨..” David spoke his voice somber. Eventually the short blond felt himself breathe again his lungs contract and learn again filling with air. He blinks tears formed at the edges of his eyes, shaking as he looks between the group in various forms of dress. He was so confused... so startled he could have sworn he was going to die then and there his life slipping out of him in this unimaginable pain. It was only a dream. Slowly they helped him sit upright, he hugged them close this pile of them all on the bed holding one another. “Guys..” he squeaked gently, he felt as if he could relax again. They were here, he was he, he was not alone. He never once had a dream like that before... he never had night terrors or fears this was different this was new. Max and the dog rushed into the room his glasses crooked on his face “I-I heard screaming is everyone alright?! Marco?” He asked quickly coming to the edge of the bed, the young blond had his hand to his chest covering his birthmark. It was a port wine stain, a mix of red and magenta... its edges jagged a lighter pink and ear white, what was stranger is the stain had a twin in larger size on his back. It didn’t hurt him, did it? Marco looked up to him his eyes shaking still, the boys held him tighter “I-I-.... I dunno.” He admitted. He had been in pain, that’s all he remembered, that and one name - Micheal. Marco leaned his head into Paul’s shoulder staring out to the wall, all of them were silent for so long. “... go back to sleep.... you should, I’m fine.” Marco assured. The group slowly filtered out, David handing over some aspirin with a yawn “I’m keeping my door open..” he placed his hand on the others knee. After David and the others left the room Marco swallowed the pain meds “aye, Paul wait a second...” he called quickly, Paul turned his hair up at wild angles his Mötley Crüe shirt crooked “yea dude?” He yawned, rubbing his eye. “Did Micheal give you ... like any weird feeling tonight?” He asked slowly Paul cracked half a smile flopping himself on the bed besides him. “The dudes so awkward,” he snickered shaking his head. He paused. “I didn’t like.. the way he stared you know? Lookin’ at all of us like that...” he scratched at his arm, head to the side. “Yea...” he agreed with the other shifting to sit up on his knees hands on his legs. “But no... he... he gives me this feeling, Paul” Paul paused looking the other up and down, his brows furrow for a second. “Your not hot for him are you?” Marko made a face “what?! No!” He yelled swatting the others good arm. “... just somethin’ about him... And tonight... it was .. something at dinner he did something at dinner.. he probably gave me something..” he grumbled under his breath, turning staring The other directly into those baby blue eyes. “I think... I think... I know him... we.. know him.” “What from school?” Paul asked crossing his arms trying to find a memory of a perm having Burnett. “Not school nah,..” Marco shook his head “don’t look at me like that... I’m not crazy.” The blond sighed shifting on the bed again fixing the others shirt a ways, staring a bit down the stain, the birthmark was just visible a bit below the croptop, his jaw shifts and his hand starts to shake slowly reaching towards it “what the fuck are you-“ Marco started, seeing the others expression he found it better not to say anything. Paul placed his hand over the birthmark sending a Jolt though The others body, he shivered - these cold doctor like hands - wait no... they were warm. They were warm?! There were tears forming in the corners of the others eyes, Marco started to grow concerned... confused.. why was.. “Paul...” he started grabbing the others cheeks shaking him a bit his hand shot from his chest. “I...I...” Paul stood up from the bed , shaking still he shook his head rapidly, pacing in front of the mirror running his fingers though his hair. It wasn’t long enough... why wasn’t it long enough?! He sucked in air under his breath stopping straight and turning to the mirror his hand slowly raising watching a copy of himself do the same back to him. His shape, his hand, his scars... but not him. It isn’t him, why isn’t it him?! “Your right... and it’s not just Micheal.” Paul breathed taking a deep breath. “Mikey...” Marco breathed looking back up to the other wide eyed, the stupid little name popping into his head. Mikey. “Y....yea..” Paul nodded, there was a restroom right on Marco’s room he stepped inside flicking the light on, bending over the sink. Marko stood letting his feet hit the Carpet- pins and needles! He gasped grabbing at the drapes to support himself. There was something going on that they didn’t know. Paul turned on the water slowly watching it gush out of the faucet , a small gurgle to get it started.. he stared down watching just watching the water but he could feel it behind him. The bathtub , it had a shower head sure but that did little to change what it was... he dipped his hands down into the sinks letting the cold water rush over his hands until they were numb. Without warning splashing it up into his face, CALM DOWN. WAKE UP. Again and again the shock of the cold water struck him, he made it a point a certain fashion a certain way to splash himself. He had found the right way-it scared him so that stumbled back his face and hair dripping wet soaking the floor, it was freezing.... burning!He had his back pressed to the tub- all he could do was scream “holy- holy shit!” Marko yelled rushing into the bathroom nearly slipping on the tiles , shutting the water off. “Paul!” He yelled trying to get him to snap out of it gripping the teens shoulders- he only thrashed harder struggling to get out of the others grip as if he were the devil. Again the other two ran in, followed by thorn and Max. “What’s going on?!” David asked quickly. “The water the fucking water!” Paul gasped for breath. He found something. 

Not a word of what happened that night was spoken in the morning, everyone got up and dressed and sat for breakfast. Their usual smiles and jabs and talks of the day, excitement and chaos. Completely normal. Micheal Emerson was their new neighbor, Marco and Paul had been imagining things! Silly little night terrors caused by the anxiety of moving. That is IT. Max took a bite of his toast looking to Marco with a sympathetic look “you should try to have some Fun today huh? Take your mind off things... all of you. I know it’s been stressful.” He suggested. Marco smiled lightly “yea..” he agreed watching the sun filter in through the window “it will all be better soon, trust me.” His eyes flicker. Marco tensed, seeing them in such light... hearing him say that. Max knew too... didn’t he? He shared that same feeling. He MUST have. He seamed so willing to dismiss it...what did he know. 

-

They boys were out again that night on the boardwalk, something about the way the carnival lights hit the night sky was just so beautiful to the boys. They spilt off in their different directions “real quick- we meet up what eight?” “Nine.” Dwayne objected, David snapped his fingers “nine, we’ll grab a bite then alright? Yea? Get lost and I’m not coming after your ass. You tell that one to Max.” “Who got you in a mood, Christ.” Paul laughed shifting on his heels. “Nine.” They all agreed and split off, David walked along the main drag hands shoved in his pockets still with his oversized trench coat looking straight out of Unsolved mysteries. Behind him he could hear the roar of a engine shut off, it nearly hit him- he turned around to find Micheal on his red Honda “sorry did I scare you?” He asked stepping off of the bike. “I didn’t think you road.” David smiled lightly. “It’s not a real bike, not a good one anyway.” He sighed running his fingers though his hair, he hoped that he might one day be able to afford one. “Looks real to me.” The two started walking beside each other. “I wanted to apologize... the other night. Rooting through your stuff.” “Don’t worry about it Micheal.. you were interested..” “I can make it up to you..” Micheal started with a smile growing. “Oh yea? How.” “Favorite spot in the whole place, you gotta trust me..” he held his hands up at his chest. This wasn’t David, not his David... there was no tricks no blood, no killing. Yet it was David still, in some ways better then others it was him. “Can I?” “How far are you willing to go?” This question struck David in the chest , this strange feeling that remotely made sense to him. Seeing Micheal like this lit up by the bonfires and carnival lights asking HIM this? He let the other drag him along though the crowds and the beach, weaving between bonfire groups and teens having their fun down in the sand. David was starting to feel unsure he didn’t do loud or groups or danger- since when?! He shifted slightly before Micheal tossed back a smile to him and he forgot all of it. They found a place on the stairs finding themselves at one of the concerts a large stage set up down at the back a rock band started their set on stage the air was electric a huge crowd gathered around bonfires all moving to the music and having fun. “Best place in all of Santa Carla, nothing can beat it.” Michel explained with a grin, the firelight glint off his earring. “The crowd, the good music, the feeling in your chest.. there’s nothing better.” He shook his head, staring to move vibing with the music. Soon David found himself doing the same , a buzz filled his chest his heart seamed to pound in time in method with the music, the crowd. He felt ... he felt ... alive! David grinned glancing to Micheal watching him move “they have concerts like this all summer, real good groups too, all rock.” He grinned, rock music was micheals thing he liked the way it made him feel the guitar, the drums the vocals all of it spoke to something in him. Micheal was different then what David expected, he was much more active then he would have ever guessed-the jacket - the earring and rock music. He wasn’t shocked no... he loved it, he was almost jealous of the style- the way he could choose his music choice and it wasn’t just assigned. Assigned? Why’d he say assigned. “Ya know... you aren’t that bad Micheal.” David laughed, it was warm and infectious. “Neither are you David.” He smiled back the two moving bobbing their heads to the music, grabbing a drink from some guy knocking the bottles together and taking a drink. God , David was being quite the rebel wasn’t he? Oh lord the A-B student with a gentle face and plain clothes was out listening to rock, dancing and out with a guy! Friends. They were friends.. is that what they’d call themselves now? As the band took a break the two sat on some steps a way away, David took another drink “you know you were looking though my trash?” “Stop reminding meeee.” Micheal groaned leaning back keeping his bottle between his legs, he’d throw it out later. His first job in this town was cleaning up all of the shit that the bonfires left behind... he could relate with the cleanup crews he didn’t leave his trash behind. “I uh...” David swallowed, holding the bridge of his nose taking some crumpled bit of paper form his pocket “I found... this one ... Mike... it looks creepily similar to you.” “If it’s a picture of a dick or something I’m gonna kill you. “ David laughed rolling his eyes handing the paper over to him. “No.” Micheal laughed shaking his head uncrumpling the paper and smoothing it against his lap... he stared down to the Crude drawing, it was a rough sketch but undeniable. “Except the eyes I don’t know what’s going on with them...” David leaned against the others shoulder tracing his fingers along the pupil done in the strange burst pattern. Vampiric. So then he was, David was drawing from some static sense of memory without realizing. Micheal swallowed dryly “woah... are you ok... you look as if you’ve seen something.. if it’s that bad your allowed to tell me ..” the other assured running his back taking the paper shoving it back into his pocket. “No your right man.” He laughed awkwardly. “It does look like me.” “Creepy right?” “Creepy.” Micheal agreed with a small nod, his head beginning to pound suddenly his missed the lack of music and longed for it. David stared down to the half drank bottle to his hand and placed it aside on the step “sand in it?” Micheal asked “don’t drink..” the burnet blinked as there was clear evidence against that statement. “I wasn’t thinking tonight, as much as I hate it... all of it... sometimes you can’t escape it.” He slowly came to realize what David meant, how he spoke against drinking as if he had experienced every bad effect of the stuff first hand. “I , I get it.” He nodded “I didn’t used to...” in truth Micheal wasn’t a drinker either- he did at parties. To seam cool or around friends trying to show off, after the second sip it stops burning and he no longer stopped. David leaned against the back of the stairs staring up to the stage as the band straggles back off and screams something into the mic. “Why don’t you stick around a bit Micheal? Me and the boys were gonna grab a bite..” the other seamed to flinch at the word like some involuntary memory. He swallowed the feeling and smiled lightly looking back to the shorter male, then to his watch. “Sure, why not.” “Great.” “Great.” They shared a smile. 

Dwayne walked the interior of the boardwalk the temperature dropped at night, he tossed a leatherjacket on over his tank walking past stores and quick stands. He stopped for a moment watching a washed up old hippie, his hair down his back, shirtless in these psychedelic pants and vegan sandals screaming something about unity and the devil waking among us. The old mans eyes tossed to Dwayne reading over his face he hopped over “even you!” He pointed to him watching his eyes as if he could read the purity of his soul. “The devil chases after our youth! Corruption music! Drugs! Clothes!” The old man screeched, the couple next to him cringed, Dwayne cracked half a smile “nut case.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh and kept moving, the man seamed to have noticed his scar and yelled after him “HE HAS ALREADY!” Something something un clean he kept walking until he no longer heard the screams the sign above his head reading 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐘𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐒. “Fuck it.” He shrugged walking in, the place smelled of old newsprint and grass - the couple behind the counter the source of the later. It was hazy and hard to see in the florescent lights several arcade machines and pinball littered around with old time classic animatronics and automation games like Test of strength lighting up and yelling at him. He got oddly sentimental over such old garbage as that, he picked up a horror comic REVENGE OF THE LIVING DEAD something like that in bright graphic colors. “How’d you do it?” “You’ve got some extra strong sun screen buddy.” Instantly to boys appeared at his sides dressed straight out of military school, one of them with shaggy locks tied back like Rambo and the other short jet black hair. Dwayne watches them both with confusion, they couldn’t be older then 16 maybe 17... “what the hell are you on about?” He placed the comic book back down on the shelf. “Or was it the clouds?” Gruffed the Rambo looking one. They had to play it safe there was a chance of coincidence, that he was 100% a blood haver, one with a beating heart and everything pure genuine human. On the other hand? Vampires were evolving!! Dwayne laughed under his breath staring off “you want me to pay extra is that it? I’m not paying for your weird selection I mean- where’s the good stuff... “ he ran his fingers though some of the booms until he struck one in particular 𝐕𝐀𝐌𝐏𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄, he paused overlooking the title slowly. He burst out laugh, the brothers exhaled “something amusing?” Alan asked. “I mean... they’re kinda cheesy..” Dwayne stepped away, vampires everywhere, kill all vampires, the return of the vampire- they all seamed so silly to him. All fun and games and vibrant gore “you read to much..” he smirked, stepping outside “go outside a little huh kids?” He said stepping over to one of their pinball machines between another and the vintage personality test. Edgar lightly hit his brother on the chest , Alan went off “so your not interested in our stock?” “Nah... not much a comics guy.” Dwayne shrugged placing a few quarters into a slot when Alan returned handing something to Edgar. The most horrid overacting display ever witnessed by man “AHHHHHH OH NOOOOO!” He horribly pretended to slip splashing the cup of water all over the tall males back. Dwayne lurched forward smacking his chest into the machine as the freezing water ran down his back into his pants, he shivered violently. What were these punks getting at?! A terrifying anger rose to his chest, he turned around slowly with a malicious grin “oh....” he shook with this mix of anger and amusement “YOUR SO DEAD.” He yelled , the brothers ran for it and he dashed after. Their plan had backfired, not sunlight, not holywater- they were wrong. Human. Very real, very angry , human! “We messed up, we were wrong! The numbers lied Alan!” Edgar screamed as they ran speaking between breaths, Alan just nodded shoving his brother along. They had seen him, fully out on a clouded day.. the sun had peaked though the clouds, the second test would normally be a cross but they didn’t want to be weird. Spilling the water was the next best thing and since he didn’t explode or even seam to burn at all with its contact. Human. They looked the same as those blood suckers but did not act like them, did not dress like them either.. what are they? It’s a total mystery both scientific and supernatural! They wanted to discuss but for now they run- they kept moving until they felt it. He caught up! He grabbed them by the back of the neck “got you!” He cried. 

Even if , even so human, would the frogs, would Sam want them to have memory? This would be counter productive would it not? To remember them as those who had slain them. To remember bloody second nature. It was a double edged sword. Maybe they just wanted to hear it admitted, to hear them say it. Yes. Vampire. 

David had brought Micheal along to meet back up with the others, outside the Hot dog on a stick place. What a stupid way to describe a corn dog. “Relax.” David spoke softly a small smile peaked from the corner of his mouth. “I’m relaxed, I’m chill.” The other huffed. “Better be, you could handle it earlier tonight why not now?” He asked him glancing over this strange expression. Micheal made no sense to him, one minute he’s this cool guy pulling up on a motorcycle dragging him off to a concert and the next he is panicking over the idea of hanging out with him! What is his deal? “I just need to eat David, I’m tired.” He whined softly. The pair leaned against the wall when the others began to show, Paul whistled when he walked up bobbing his head a little looking at Micheal from both sides. “Somebody’s sticking around, alrighttt.” He clapped the other on the shoulder shaking him a bit with a laugh. He let go or the other going over sitting on the railing, Marco tossed a look to Micheal, Dwayne made a grunt that was all just a grunt rolling his eyes. The group settled on fast food sliding and squeezing themselves into the same booth, it was one of the local places with a ironic nodical theme with wood paneled walls with fishnets on the wall and weird windows. They did have seafood options, but everyone really went for their burgers and the ocean view. “Then ...” Paul shoveled more fries into his face dashing them though the ketchup. “His eyes go huge I mean fuckin’ gigantic and starts in a mad sprint for the field. Right?” He smacks taking a sip of his drink taking a pause. Marco starts cackling “the sky was falling the earth was crumbling!” “Oh it was utterly horrid, it was hell itself on earth!” Dwayne grasped his chest tossing his hands in the air sinking in the seat, such a thespian. David’s face was bright red staring at all of them with a look that could strike a man dead “ he’s -“ Paul smacks the table “he’s runnnin’ and she’s freaking out because what the hell is he doing, and it’s just...” they all shook their head, Micheal at this was losing his mind in small giggles. “Totally radical exit.” Marco snorted, collapsing against the table his shoulders shaking as he did so, Dwayne wrapped his arm around the other shaking him a bit. “So that’s basically it..” “Christ David..” Micheal tried to hide his laugh. “I hate all of you.” David stated plainly. “Aw cmonnnnnn” “pure loathing.” Micheal smirked softly taking another bite out of his burger shaking his head “don’t take it to personally, I messed up my chances too.. twice.” He breathed, leaning back realizing their eyes were now on him it was to late he had to explain.Micheal ran his fingers though his hair looking back down to the others at the table “there was this girl, back in Phoenix, her name was Christy.. Chrissy- everyone called her that.” He smiled lightly remembering, he used to think that he had really found the girl. The right one you always talk about, the one. It was getting serious and they were getting close “and then suddenly I had to move, instantly blew whatever chance I had with her.” He explained with a shrug and a sigh. “That wasn’t you dude... that wasn’t a real awkward story, cmon ya gotta have something.” Paul stirred the pot for some more drama, maybe nothing would top David and booking across the field. David had his arms crossed over his chest stuck in a blank stare still throughly embarrassed from the earlier statement “if I gotta go though that, so do you.” “Ok- ok..” The Burnett held his hands at his chest thinking back to it now, thinking back to her thinking back to - them. “Her name was Star. she made me .....” he sunk back staring at the ceiling it’s wooden planks mimicking a ship “she made me stupid... like there was no thought in my head other then impressing her , showing off being cool.... maybe something she’d like.” He looked to them all, now they were hooked. “I changed my clothes, my style- this.” He knocked his earring with his finger, it was no longer quite as sore. “Was her.” He added, David leaned over looking at the pierce job curiously. Paul’s little hoop earring had nothing on the large coin dangling from the teens ear “it’s a good job.” He said. “Alright Sandra D. But what happened.” Marko pushed leaning forward half over the table, he wore this shirt some popular logo on the front that he cropped- you could tell it was a attempt as the bottom was fraying slightly he threw a jean jacket on over it and his pants were ripped. he dressed a lot differently then the days prior. Strange. “I nearly died trying to be cool - she had these friends and I was -“ he paused the others all staring at him with interest. “Alright, bad boy, how?” David asked with a small smirk expecting some embarrassing story or choking or acting strange in public. If he only remembered the all real story of a cliff side game of chicken and the invitation into the undead. “You know the one cliff? Hudson’s bluff at the other end of the pier? Nearly went right off the thing- in the end she’s gone....” he sighed, she wasn’t gone not completely. To him, maybe forever... it felt like forever... after all that going away again. To make things right, that’s what she told him. Paul gullets more fries trying to hide a bit of a laugh patting the other on the shoulder “Bummer dude, but there’s plenty one other girls out there....” he swallowed licking his teeth. “Or guys.” He hummed with a bright smile pressed to his lips his brows raised, not a word brought to the comment. “Mm” Marko agreed. Micheal shifted, the both suddenly felt so small... so tight it was like he couldn’t breathe and for that single moment he had forgotten to. David watched him breathe, watched him think his face curled making soft wrinkles on his brow he smiled lightly his arm against the back of their booth. “You know what, I wanna show you guys something.” The curly haired male responded, suddenly he could breathe again. “Yea, whatdya got...” David asked cocking his head to the side with slight interest, anything to get away from embarrassing stories and the horrific way Paul ate fries. “Cmon.” They finished what the could by scarfing down whatever remained in their baskets, Marco half choking on a chicken strip as they headed out. There was something about Micheal that made him follow, something about the way he smiled, the way he tossed his head to the side and would glance back to him with this look. This look in his eyes - he’d follow him, this caution hung in his eyes he was yet to understand what Micheal was holding back what he was so afraid of some monster in the shadows after them all. 

David Ha- why did his own name surprised him now, like he had yet to hear his familiar name. Hardy. It was Hardy. It felt like a fact and a lie all at once, something he did not understand but knew to be true. He was a good student, quite, good grades- did art- had his friends now live with him, Max. He was well mannered, simple dressed and young. All of those felt like a lie, past names, past faces, it was all a lie to him, tonight he did what he would ‘never do’ going out to concerts - loud spaces and fun- genuine fun. Why? Why would he never do it? Why was he against them... why was there these... lies in his head. Schooling, sports and art and well ‘mannered sweet young man’ Micheal was the key to these lies. Whatever it was about him, it was real. David was driving now watching the lights of Micheals Honda, he did another thing he would ‘never do’ he shifted to look behind himself “hey... you got.” He made the gesture with his hands bringing his fingers to his lips and blowing. The blond made a face “you?” Marco asked. David nodded with a set expression “yea..” Paul shifted up right between the gap holding the cigarette up and lighting it “thank you.” David quickly took a drag staring out the windshield. “Cha.” Paul nodded sitting back in the seat again. “Times are changing boys...” David breathed, his voice a eerie monotone. “David darling, your freaking me out here.” Dwayne spoke in a mock sing song tone. “Good.” The dirty blond replied... he liked it. He liked that fact that it was different, unexpected from him. “Good.” He repeated nodding. 

-

Micheal stopped just far enough from the cliffs edge to save both himself and the others in the car, he kicked the stand and hopped off. It was a clear night the ocean shone obsidian waves in the dark night , the stars struggling to be seen over the distant back light of the boardwalk. There was a lighthouse not to far down, the waves crashed on the rocks below, it was a interesting spot dotted behind the trees almost hidden. Marco hopped out of the car his hands shoved into his jacket pockets looking around. “It’s a nice spot...” David shrugged taking another drag from his cigarette, Marco found it so weird... not once before had he seen the other so much as touch one and now he’s smoking like it was his millionth. “We’re not there yet..” Micheal smirked still when they noticed it. A large set of rotting wooden stairs winding their way down the cliff side into the crashing surf below. Micheal had climbed to the top of the small ledge ready to make his way down “don’t tell me your guys are wussing out now?” He laughed. Instantly he took this as a challenge and sprang to follow him, as he descended he could feel the wood boards warp and shake beneath his feet. The steps were ancient part of him felt they might crumble beneath him if he took just one more step, they were rotting, ignored for nearly 50 years- they’d build staircases like this then suddenly Deem the area to dangerous condemning it all together. “What’s going on here?” Dwayne mumbled gripping the railing, what parts that that would not splinter him. Part of Marco felt Micheal was planning to kill them the moment they had gotten down there, there was a small bridge going over the water the stars reflected in this black pool. Walking over the sky itself, mystified the other called out to him waving from the cave entrance a rotting metal gate blocking it off its door snapped open the DANGER NO ENTRY sign covered in spray-paint. Marco nearly offer himself climbing over the rocks and trash- hub caps, twisted metal bars- a overturned shopping cart and old oil barrels- what looked to be a extremely old suitcase. The short blond slipped his sneakers barely gripped against the loose rocks slid down the surface of stairs? Micheal went around the room with his lighter and suddenly the space burst with light and this life. It was - a hotel! It was a massive hotel lobby these grand statues built into the wall ornately carved columns all covered in spray paint. Along one side of the wall ruins of what was a grand staircase a small one beneath the rubble at their feet, another angle there was a snapped and broken rod iron cage- it was a elevator! A genuine old fashioned elevator, he struggled to get down from the rocks onto the floor looking around amazed the place was spray painted, these ropes and rods and wires hung from the ceiling with fabrics and sheets and random objects CD’s , plastic forks and soda tabs. There was a wooden desk with a broken lamp - somehow the doily still intact- broken couches- dressers and posters- the centerpiece having to be the gigantic cover of Jim Morrison. All of them mesmerized like children muddling around the place, placing their hands all over what is not theirs “holy shit.” Dwayne breathed wide eyed staring about the place. David walked around the floor staring up to the gigantic photo, his head cocked to the side “how’d you snag this place?” He asked , pulling out the cigarette In some ashtray thrown on a old clothing trunk. “Found it... pretty cool huh?” He asked, both with a bit of pride and skepticism waiting as if something may happen. “Rad.” Paul hummed from around the corner down in some area boxes of records, cassette tapes and a stash of- oh yes! He squeals practically drumming with one hand and digging though the music, each one a great choice whoever had squatted gear had taste! Marco continued to move walking by the stairs pulling back on of the curtains he was mobbed!! Something a flash of Gray and green rushed into his face he screamed falling back into one of the old couches holding himself up breathing heavily. “The hell!” He roared in shock, he could feel it in his hair these small claws. “Awwww dude you gotta friend.” Paul laughed glancing up from his musical journey, he pointed to his head grabbing a tape and rooting around “where’s a stereo!?” He cried in desperate need. Marco sucked in his breath his hands slowly reaching upright pulling this creature from his hair , it wiggled a bit in his grip. Slowly he took it down... a pigeon with beautiful colors all down his neck, it nodded a bit cocking its head to the side as if it recognized him - they are such smart birds you know! He cocked his head to the side mimicking the small creature and he smiled brightly when it had coed his heart welled with a sudden recognized joy. He let it perch itself on his arm standing up slowly running his fingers over its feathers “hi.” He whispered repeatedly , softly, as if he had been away, been away for far to long. As if he was sorry. He ran his fingers over its breast pausing “your hungry.” He spoke softly kissing its head going behind the curtains “bird boy.” Dwayne snarked with a laugh finding another curtained off space smaller then the prior few , there was a makeshift bed made on one of the old couches a pillow and a few good blankets, beneath them was a teddy bear... it was simple and fading in color. It looked like it was one of the prizes from the games, the Paw had a fresh stitch- more then the rest of it, what child had been here? David turned his attention away from the poster to a mural, there was this little crack in the wall this break away space a old painted image across its face it looked ancient- yet something about it spoke to him. There was a man in the mural wearing a straw hat this warm welcoming smile on his face.... Max. “Hey.... Micheal!” He yelled tossing his head back with wide eyes. 

When Sam had stopped in the comic shop he had found the frogs in much different spirits then they had been before. “Whats got into you guys?” Sam asked his face turns into a soft frown looking between both of them. “Our testing has gone haywire.” “Complete failure.” “What did you do.” “Miscalculation.” “Mistake!” “Guys... just tell me what happened.” He huffed rolling his eyes. “The holy water... we tried what we had left”- the uhhh the dark haired one.” Sam sucked in a breath “you didn’t.” The brothers looked away not meeting the blond’s eyes. Sam held the bridge of his nose, the other two seamed to like approval, from their parents or from Sam they like knowing that they did good. This was not one of those times “alright... we’re putting a end to this... cmon... and bring shovels.” The frog brothers would have shovels they had everything. The group hopped on their bikes, the frogs had real nice ones - those ones with all the gears on them that looked heavy duty, the teens felt almost wimpy. He didn’t mind, not really- his was a cooler color and he could SO go faster on hills Edgar was a massive liar! They road out to grandpas up the side of the house tossing their bikes aside in the dirt and rushing back grandpas house had a field on one side and the other had a bit of woods, though really it was more a strip before another field. In between two massive trees sat the spot. A good size portion of the dirt was fresh, just disrupted it still smelled like fresh soil the smell made Sam gag a little- hed much rather deal with Pizza grease and geek sweat for the rest of his life. Ontop of the pile was a cross, made out of sticks tied together with some fishing line. The three teens stare down at it for a minute none of them saying a word, holding onto their shovels tightly , sweaty in their grips. They swallowed and spoke in unison “not it!” “Alan!” Alan cursed under his breath taking a few steps forwards crossing himself as he removed the sticks and his shovel struck the earth. So far so good... nothing biting yet. 

After digging for what felt like forever they had struck it where they should be... the boys SHOULD be. Nothing... nothing shaped like a corpse anyway... the ground wreaked like Micheals sweaty gym shorts. “I’m gonna hurl!” Sam gasped for breath pulling his shirt up over his nose, Edgar jumped into the pit looking around, digging around in the dirt like Indiana Jones- he made everything look like a action movie. A clothes pin, the face of a pocket watch, what was possibly a animal skull... what looked like glitter puke and a jacket patch.. it was faded and worn eaten away in the dirt. Edgar read out loud “I don’t get mad I get even.” Sam remembered the little one, he had a million things on that jacket- it had to be one of his... yea these were all there things! They were the vampires! But how! The boys faces fell pale as they looked between one another, this was bad this was so bad, words couldn’t even describe it. Or maybe it was good? Good in that it means they are no longer undead...un undead. Double death? Double alive? God how does that work? They were harmless how anyway as humans... right. “We should look into this more, our great ... uncle, Viktor he had a book on this sort of thing. All about vampires- all about life and death.” The Emerson boy nodded , he learned awhile ago to just go along with  
What they say, as crazy as they seam... they actually know what they are doing. That’s the real scary part. Edgar clapped Sam across the shoulder “for now , my friend, you should lay low- undercover, befriend them even... if they’re not - nothing to worry about, if they are... you’ll tell us.” “We trust you.” Alan added. Sam swallowed, right about now actually missing the action movie commentary in the middle of the Smokey comic shop. Nothing having to deal with this all again.

“What can you tell me ‘bout this...” David gestured up to the mural, the old paint chipping off but oddly enough rather intact for its age. Micheal looked just as stunned, like he had never explored the full cave before... he was the one to find this place wasn’t he? “When the hell...” Micheal looked over his shoulders and back to it. “I’ve never noticed this...” in retrospect it was likely hidden from him because of Max. It was undeniably Max, it was his smile his... creepily warm eyes. “Never.” The other asked, stated more like it, his leg bouncing his fingers combing though his hair. “I swear..” he squeaked out. “I know you do. I believe you Micheal, your not a liar.” Again Micheal felt the pit return to his stomach, David gave a weak smile trying to push whatever he saw to the back of his kind. Whatever he saw- he needs to stop playing- he saw Max that’s what he saw. He sees “yo, Dwayne.” He snapped his fingers up to the Burnett who found some skateboard and was now fiddling with the loose wheel, he skated across the space kicking the board up. “Yea?” “Takea look at this.” He smacked his lips, hitting this others arm gesturing to the mural “that’s...” “thought so, Paul!” He tossed his head back the moment he did the blond slid the tape into the boombox and began to Bob- bang his head along to the song. 

“🎵 I know you don't really know me  
I know you don't really care to see me  
I'm into total affection  
Not being scared if you never please me

You know you really want to lay it down  
Right now and how  
I know you really want to lay it down  
Right now 🎵”

They lost Paul to RATT. “Marco.” David called looking around he couldn’t find the other- he called again. “Quite!” He snapped in response from one of the sectioned off areas, the three made their way over leaving Paul with the music. He pulled back the curtain to reveal Marco sitting on a half bent old fashioned love seat a pigeon on his arm stroking gently he glances up. “The hell..” Marko glanced between the bird and them “when’d you become so good with animals.” He shrugged “just birds, just Jasper...” “You named it Jasper?” Dwayne croaked. “That’s been it’s name... Ask Paul he’d know.. he’d tell you I’m right-“ he sighed softly. “The other night... n’ all that... he knew something was up he had the weird.” He moved around. “Thought.” “You both had nightmares that was it...” David reminded, it was a animatronic response, a forced out answer and a lie. “Look at me David and tell me you can’t feel it.... you don’t feel... weird or strange or think it’s all.” He shook his head. “Everything’s a lie.” David opened his mouth to respond and he closed it soon afterwards “there is the mural...” Dwayne admitted. “What’s that... gotta do with... you guys are right...you boys..” he shifted, his language changing in and out. Marko stood up now his hazel eyes staring directly into the others staring between the both of them “neither of you recognize his name?!” He held up the bird a bit. “I do...” Dwayne’s voice was harsh with a nod, he waved his hand a bit and stepped out going to explore the rest of it... and to breathe. Marko lifted and tilted his arm just slightly letting the pigeon fly off “Micheal~” he spoke in a bit of a song cocking his head to the side brushing past the others shoulder. “What’s with him...” David mumbled under his breath turning to Micheal. “They don’t usually act like this... i don’t know what’s up with them...” “it’s what’s up with you David.... your not- doing the same as the rest of them... your not.” “I’m not what?” “Just look around.” Micheal spoke sitting down on the edge of what once was a fountain and now hold junk and cobwebs. He toyed with the wheelchair under his feet making it move back and forth. David sighed, there was no smile on his face no smug or happy look it was serious, it was terrifying. He sighed running his fingers over the stiff boards and basic thing, it was ancient , the mural- the cave- the lies... so many lies. Seeing this all of this he started to realize, this isn’t Micheals discovery. None of this was Michaels find...  
No no no, it was all shown to him. He turned around sitting in the chair shifting until it felt right “what’s happening.... what is happening Micheal...” he spoke, his voice nearly broke he took everything to keep it from. He wasn’t... none of this was like him- concerts and public and crawling into some dark cave and he was, he was confused. None of this was him and yet all of it was. It was! It was him. No... yes... no...ye- “David..” Micheal echoed gently looking to him, this similar look reflected in this... sea green eyes. God. “What is happenin’..” he asked again finding it harder to breath. Manually now, he felt every function of his body.. start to work ever heart beat and blood cell. “David...” 

Marko felt the same thing he had the night before, his bones scraping against eachother his head rushing - every small noise screamed in his ears. He was close, whatever triggered the night before triggered now, he pulled at his jacket popping the collar a bit and kept walking. Over to one of these dressers used for storage, pawing though clothing and dangles, bangles- earrings - bracelets and leather pants that all looked scavenged out of the trash. Paul wasn’t to far away cranking the music more, smoking a joint- he got into the weed- Christ he’s like a fucking bloodhound for the stuff. “Aye.” Marko made a little gimme gesture with his hand holding it out, the jock passed it over and he took a hit handing it back. He laughed “and you looked at David for takin’ some? Dude what is going onnnn.” He cackled, Marko shook a bit bobbing his head to the music a smile pressed on his face. “Things are gonna change, things are gonna change.” He said simply shaking his hands up at the side of his head looking across the dresser top at the eyeshadows and eyeliners- glitter even, his eyes cast to a piece of paper sticking out behind the fuckton of candles and old liquor bottles. He clicked his tongue reaching for it “your wildlin’ man!” The tall blond chuckled shaking his head , now walking over the stone carved benches and edges to the fountain- maybe before the stairs maybe something decorative and nice who knows. Marko wasn’t watching him he didn’t know, he didn’t car his attention was intent on getting that paper, he pulled it out carefully, it was small and folded, it had been folded a million times before it was a photo. It was extremely brittle within his hands, it was old- this Carmel-grey color stained and brought with the fuzzes of old photography, his body chilled staring down to the photo it them. Him and the boys... in this ancient photo, practical rags and period clothing looking straight out of some western film. The stereotypical closed lipped smile, his hands shook as he glanced over all of their faces... undeniable. They all stood there leaning against each other, he was holding.. hands with Paul behind his back? Ok... and there was another figure in the photo towards the side there was some blurr over the face this kid- he looked younger then the rest of them and yet he was blurred- he must have moved in it’s making. Why is he caring! He should be freaking out, his mind races again- the music drilling into his skull he stumbles sliding over the top of one of the trunks to sit in-front of Paul, he takes another hit passing it back. He takes a deep breath toying with the photo in his hand looking around “it’s some stranggggge magic”. He mumbled with a small chuckle under his breath. “we shouldn’tave came here ow ...my head.” He mumbled under his breath staring to the ceiling- the collapsed stone, brick and dirt all holding itself together by some miracle. Marko’s eyes shake in their place unwillingly shifting from moment to moment looking, waiting watching all of it- there were different holes in the wall different cracks leading to different spaces... one struck his eye. Marko sprang from his space passing the photo to the other “look at that..” he urged dashing off up the rocks, his hands scraping against the jagged surface- he didn’t care he was focused. along the side of what once was a grand elevator was another one of the holes- air flowed though the space it was barely covered by the sheets. “Dude wait up!” Paul called out after him, glancing up from his spot, staring down to the photo in his hands...it was them man. It was them. He made a mad dash up after Marko. He continued on the passage was small and constructive he could barely push himself though it... it was dark... he cursed under his breath wishing he bought a flashlight instead of wiggling like a mindless worm in the dark. The further they got the worse it began to smell, Marko gagged hard his face curling up in absolute disgust. It smelt like death! There was finally a spot to stand again, the teen rapidly knocked the cobwebs and dirt from his short curls gagging trying not to throw up, his attention turned back to Paul “you didn’t need to follow me... if I die back here that’s on me.” The place looked like it could cave in at any god damn moment they had to work quick. The place branched again , like the veins... the whole place- the main cavern being the heart! Holy shit! He stared straight ahead again squinting, he bent over grabbing at what seamed like a root shooting out from the ground he pulled at it, it snapped free - smooth and almost rounded in his hand... it wasn’t a root. It was a bone. “AHH-“ he screamed and drop kicked it, looking around more... fingers, a leg sticking out in certain places all in tattered clothing. The 1906 earthquake! Paul squatted tapping on one of the skulls with a free hand “aww... Gnarly..” he chuckled lightly, it was freaky looking but it wouldn’t kill them, did was already dead! “I wasn’t scared.” Marko huffed, almost growling under his breath. “Sureee man.” The shorter took the lead straight ahead flipping the other off as he walked. “I was nat!” He yelled jumping a bit to make his point he was almost like a child. 

“Drop.”Marko yelled, slipping down onto the floor- it was another cavern a small drop down to the floor from the entrance. Paul dropped down beside him, taking his windbreaker off the bright colors flashed infront of his eyes , he tied it around his waist crossing his arms. “Aw bummer, dead end.” “This can’t be it...” marko hissed between his teeth walking further in, it was a small boxed shape - wooden beams and concrete focalized in the wall. Pipes and beams burst from the roof it was far- at least 8 maybe 9 feet up. “What Even is this?” He mumbled and kept walking along the edge feeling the wall for something... anything cool looking or different something like the photo. The space was suffocating, small - dark- cramped and it smelt of death, the smell crawled burying itself underneath your skin. It was like a giant coffin. Marko stopping in his tracks ... there was something splattered across the walls. The ground he took a lighter trying to squint to see what it was... it was strange the substance was drying- nowhere near fresh... sparkling in the light it was like Elton John blew up! His fingers stoked across the substance- blood... it was blood. 𝐇𝐈𝐒. He shot back screaming staring up to the ceiling, the pipes the - the pipes- yes! down down down - falling... pain yes... pain bad pain real pain- human pain yes- fading - gone pain. Why is pain gone?! Why is pain gone?! He wasn’t screaming anymore, but he was still on the ground rolling in the dirt... he moved... he- he twitched in a way that looked so unnatural. Paul panicked falling forward to his knees grabbing the other pulling him upwards “Marco?! ..... Marko!?” He repeated tugging at his shoulders again, it was the night before all over again. The god damn glitter blood sparked it.... glitter blood... what... his head turns to it and then Marko on a cycle. He nearly hyperventilated “holy shit.” He whispered tucking the photo deeper into his back pocket. The shorter blond struggled in the others arms his head pounded his heart raced - his lungs squeezed. It all came back to him now, flooding into his mind though every possible way - tossing memory after memory into his unsteady mind. Memory, feeling, thoughts and ideas- who you where, what you are - what you had been - long forgotten conversations and relationships. His hazel eyes snap open and shift around the place quickly, he glances up to Paul. Terrified and confused- Paul , clear as day he reached up cupping the others cheek rubbing his fingers over the deep and heeling scars, slowly trying to correct themselves. “Whatd they do to you...” he whispered turning his cheek over these wide eyes staring him over again, his hair was so short for him. Paul paused making a face helping the other upright “What are you talking about?! Cmon.” The other frowns turning around sitting up on the ledge “none of this.... none of here... none of- not even the photo? It doesn’t make sense to you?” The younger snaps his eyes glassy, confused... why does it work for him and not for them. What’s the point in him remembering without the boys?! Paul cocked his head to the side slipping his jacket back on shaking his head. “Nah man, i dunno what your talkin’ about..” he sighed running his fingers though his short fluff. It was - all so unlike him Marko was almost furious. He took a deep breath helping him up, his face falls turning dark “Why do you fear the Bathtub Paul?” He stated blankly staring into his eyes. Simple questions it should be a simple answer isn’t it? He gripped the others arms “what hurt you?” He begged, both of the knowledge and of memory. He has to! 

-

It hit him, all at once Paul came to realize what the other had meant the memories struck him like a truck - each bump a new memory - a new feeling years and years and years that had been torn out of his mind. Years that he had forgotten, people and places and feelings all at once spoke to him all at once played. His head a million tv monitors playing all at once, he screamed taking a step back, the other pulled him forward quickly. “I.....” Paul croaked and stared to breathe again he made a soft whine from somewhere in his throat. “Marko.” He stated gently, his tone was understood more then his words. He brought his hands to the sides of the others face sliding them into the others hair, they both just stood there like this staring. Blinking. “It was the water....” the other blinked. “What?” “Holy water man...” he mumbled softly staring out blankly, Marko felt his entire chest quake at this, so he did. He was. At least now he was back, him- really him- not whatever little game they had all been playing for how long? This sweet little story all made up. Marko watched him closely feeling his cheek again with a soft pout to his lips “yea...” he agreed. He didn’t know, he couldn’t have and yet the idea of it...Paul kissed his neck drawing him close”but were here now aren’t we...” he drawled. “Marko! Paul! LESGGO.” David’s voice echoed though the cave they looked between each other and hurried back towards the opening, cursing under their breath.

They said a chilled quick goodbye to Micheal, climbing out of the cave like second nature yet still struggling... they hadn’t taken into account how hard it is on the human body. They walked up the stairs with a different outlook on life, on how the night had went, Marko, Paul and Dwayne all shared a similar look in their eyes that was absent from David’s. They would have to wait... to wait and hope and see if he would remember them. Not the lies or the fake little life they lead but actually them. They all piled into the car again, Paul’s jacket pockets making noise of all the goods he could snag on their way out- particularly good tapes and a bit of his stash- a lucky lighter. Silence, not even the radio wanted to talk. David stared out the window past the dash just blinking “.... Fuck.” He groaned , suddenly air returned to the car all of the boys exhaled and felt they could be again. Marko smirked lightly patting David on the arm “there there.” David shifted under the others touch rolling his eyes “I’m just tired- what was today Jesus Christ...” he grumbled. Maybe not quite memory but he was headed in the right direction, the other boys skated around the truth for him. “Just that Santa Carla won’t be that bad a place to live...” Dwayne shrugged. Live. For once they said the word and meant it in the genuine sense. “Nah, itll be great... and besides- there’s Micheal~” he teases, The dirty blond going a new shade of red that had yet to be discovered. “Watch it.” The others cackled shaking their heads. “He don’t mean Nothin’.” Marko snarked slapping his hand over his mouth, three voices battled in their heads. The human, the vampire and the lie, each distinct, each seemingly their own but all one person. “Have you got into my westerns?” David mumbled his head cocked to the side, the other shrugged toting with his earlobe. “Sure.” Silence again until they had gotten home. They pulled up the driveway it was different to them all now looking at it with the fresh understanding. David pulls the keys out of the ignition “we don’t... tell Max about tonight, alright?” He asked looking to the others, they nodded in agreement. He took a breath looking up in the rear view mirror “shit I’ve missed you boys.” He remembered. A victorious yell rang from the other boys as they hopped out of the car, he knew! He knew! They all stood there infront od the car, hugging eachother close- like they used to. Just for a little just for a minute. Thorn broke loose from the house barking happily circling them rubbing up against their legs, the boys laughed weakly with smiles “hey boy.” David hummed. Max stood in the doorway a cup of coffee in his hands, a robe on “I hope I’m not interrupting anything? It’s a bit late...” his face held a soft concern, the boys looked up. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”


	3. Wide eyed boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... the.... the boys are back in town-
> 
> The lost boys remember themselves, they remember their style, their lives and after that... what about Max? There’s a worry over his coming regain of memory, distracted by the clothes their wearing. They retake their style- soon the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter then usual have some other fic ideas I wanted to turn to expect at least two more chapters however.

“Nothing.” Max mouthed with a small nod looming between the group, practically Paul’s overstuffed pockets and Marco’s showing midriff. His brows furrowed in both confusion and worry, what were his boys getting themselves into?! “Well.. nothing is going to have to wait a little, come in and go to sleep alright?” The boys pulled away and started back towards the house, they even walked different- Paul was strutting practically , he turned to the older with a smirk “ Relax man.” He laughed making a face and disappearing into the house. Marko made a small smile and nod disappearing after the tall blond and Dwayne, David stopped for a moment looking to Max. His eyes shown in suspicion for a moment before they sunk their usual sweet tired lull “Don’t worry bout it, we’re fine..” he clapped his hand on the mans shoulder shaking it a little his hand slipped off as he walked inside. Max was worried, he was a little creeped out as well it was unlike them to return at such a late hour in the night and to not call! God he almost had a heart attack. Maybe it’s rebellion? Getting back at him for making them move was that it? He shivered and went inside “come along thorn.” He hummed calling after his loyal pet, who bounded happily inside tail wagging and all. It felt strange, their little act in rebellion staying out late... maybe because it felt so familiar. He shivered again shutting the door and going back to his room and back to sleep. He’d have a chat with the boys in the morning, that’s what he’d do, over breakfast... no not breakfast they stayed up late that night they could deal with the sleep- lunch. 

As near neglectful he was as a Vampire the man was attentive as a human- near father figure. It was still taking time for the boys to really... adjust to it! Sleeping under a roof, in a bed, in a house, with a guardian all of it almost creeped them out, that this was the norm. Well maybe not all of the smothering. They boys woke up around noonish , half awake and groggy hovered around the coffee pot like a bunch of vultures. Marko sat up on the counter across from it swinging his legs, his knee socks slipping half down his leg, he bit at his thumbnail “ya had enough..” he mumbled swatting at Dwayne, who was half bent over trying to figure out how to make it make more. “I had enough when I’ve had enough.” He fired back, bickering in the ear- noon. Paul laughed simply watching this happen, everything made sense again, it felt less robotic , less forced their actions. Sure, they were genuine before as they didn’t know anything else- they didn’t know themselves, now that they did everything had more life to it. He sipped his coffee, heavily accented with cream to the point it was more beige anything. “Your awake, thought I’d never see you boys this morning.” Max said fixing his tie in the mirror, glancing behind him a collective groan and the remote sound that may be distinguished as ‘morning’ in some unknown language. “I was thinking lunch? Whatdya like? I can do anything.” He clapped his hands together with the usual warm smile. “It’s a trap, it’s a trap and I know it it’s a trap...” David mumbled under his breath. Paul slapped the other , trap or not it would be food how could one ever possibly turn down such a thing, besides it’s probably not going to be THAT bad probably just another really boring ‘dad talk.’ He tossed his head back and downed the rest of the coffee, alright. Bring it on. 

It was a “dad” talk. One of the worst one of the most awkward experiences of their lives, Max had been watching over them since the start of all this and he still was now. He felt that he must, or more that he was entitled to express his rules and his worries when needed and this was one of those times. Apparently they were out to late for comfort and this sprang something in him. The only sound that carried though the house was the clock in the living room ticking away, seconds minutes. Silence. The boys stared, he stared it was horrible, David took a long bite from the grilled cheese in his hand. He swallowed and sighed, looking between them “none of you? What the hell, alright.. I’ll bite.” He turned back to Max, his legs crossed leaning back “what’s this about?” He strained a smile of mock interest. “ see that is what I’m taking about David, all this attitude lately, the staying out late...” he started. Oh no. “I know moving hasn’t been the easiest thing for you guys, but I’m trying to make a chance here huh?” He asked looking between them wiping his glasses with his tie. “I just..” he sighed. “I want you boys to know, that I’m here... you don’t have to feel like you can’t talk to me.” He urged, he was like a desperate school counselor. Marco leaned forwards a small smirk on his lips “you know, your right... we should be talking more” “communication!” Dwayne shouted in agreement, flipping the machine on. They laughed “real deal dude.” Paul smirked nodding. David shot them all a look, this is exactly what Max had been talking about, they had been acting to different, to much like themselves, their real selves.. they had to blend back in to act all goodie perfect little boys. They had to play pretend, did they want Max to follow them and to realize? Max nodded silently “ good talk, just please call me if your going to be late... I worry.” Marco gave a little gasp nodding, acting all proper at that moment, “yes sir.” He gave a little salute as Max left for work. There, the last bit of sarcasm was gone.... for now. The boys shared a snicker between one another as the door closed the dog still barking after it. David sighed running his fingers though his hair a smile on his lips, his expression quickly sobers “We gotta watch it around him.” He stated looking down, his eyes that familiar commanding gleam. “We don’t know what he knows, if he does that could spell trouble for this whole deal.” He waved his hand around. Having a house, having food, having anything- they needed it all now they couldn’t just get by with a place to hang(literally) and some music. They needed the money, the bed, the food all the basic human necessity “I don’t know about you boys but I don’t wanna fuck it up.” David would do anything before he would be sleeping on the streets again. Marko bit at his thumbnail “were with you...” his voice trailed off knocking his head back against the cabinet “just don’t like pretending, perfect kid types..” he grumbled. “I don’t want to play some Wuss man.” Dwayne griped. “Suck it up- all of you... just for now.” David huffed removing a pack from his back pocket slapping in down on the counter lighting one between his lips “live with it for now... we figure out us as we go, maybe Max’ll come round...” he shrugged, if not they’d be dealing with parental speeches for forever. Oh how did such perfect boys go so wrong so fast?! Real tragedy to put in your news programs eh? Was he really supposed to be getting the good grades in school.... did he. Part of him felt proud with that, that - even if it was a lie- if he had ever gotten schooling... he woulda done well. Heh. 

-

The boys were out of school, they had been for a year, that is what the lie tells them... still this vague recollection of their false life they supposedly lived. No jobs, no future. They cannot mooch off of Max forever. They sat out in the side front yard, thorn bounding around them rushing though the field of the property barking happily. They laid across the yard , Paul’s ghetto blaster set up against the fence blaring one of the tapes he snatched from the cave. They laid in the grass spellbound by the sun, it’s warmth, it’s glow it’s light. It still felt strange, to be warm, to feel heat- from their bodies- from the weather. Paul laid there his hands on his chest staring up to the side, shades slid over his eyes - he was wearing a neon pink sleeveless tank. He found the thing in his boxes while unpacking, it was probably something meant for him to give away- he never went sleeveless. That Paul, that Paul never did. No. Scars, no scars- he’d wear what he wanted to, it wasn’t a real bother to him. Yes... they shown on his face, almost like claw marks- they scattered across his chest, dotted his hands these deep edges that were once blisters, once freshly eaten away of his flesh. He didn’t care about the scars, he knew himself- he knew he was still good looking... though really he hated his hair. He’d never had it this short before. No matter how he styled it he couldn’t find enjoyment in the way it was... fuck whoever did that. “We’re not gonna burn are we?” He asked tipping his shades down his nose, brow raised. “Nah... haven’t yet.” Marko pointed out with a small smile, they hadn’t. No blames, no burning - no scorched clothing and blackened faces no crying out in Agony, he looked down to his left hand, there were scars across its surface. No, not when he died- long before then- when it had broken, when it had lit aflame.. there were white thin marks mixed with reddish blotches if you looked enough. “You, yes. Me no.” Dwayne hummed “oh shut up-“ “sucker.” Dwayne laughed, shirtless , on his stomach half asleep his head in his arms. All of the worries of the sun the one they had neglected was the most glaring, sunburn. Marko, partially pink sat up holding his knees, he knew he would regret it yet the same time it felt- so good. It was indescribable the sun. It was forbidden, something you would never see again - if you did she would smite you, burn you, diminish you to ash. Even then you would not feel it’s heat, it’s warmth against your skin , the way it lit up the world. Warmth, that was everything to them. Their hearts beat, their lungs moved, their stomachs hungered in the literal sense... they could feel. Human pain, human emotion, temperature. Heat! Cold! God they never wanted to be cold again, as a walking corpse that is all you ever feel this eternal chill in your body, the rush of blood in your system gives you that warmth for a fleeting moment. It fades. This. This was everything. “Aw, dudes- the beach.” Dwayne said tossing his head up looking to the others, Paul seamed to tense at this. “No.” He stated quickly. “Why not?” “No.” Paul stated again semi firmly his voice a weak command. It was not the idea of the beach, he longed for the sun, the sand, the fun and yet the water. The water ruined it all. 

Late into the afternoon the boys sat on the kitchen floor legs crossed in front of the refrigerator, reddish-pink with tears pricking at the corners of their eyes. They took turns passing around the bright green and yellow bottle of the Aloe Vera, regrets. There were several regrets. “Did you boys go out all day? And no sunscreen?” Max asked greatly confused placing his bag down at the table “you know we have sunscreen in the powder room? Under the sink?” He reminded. “We know.” David clicked his tongue, his tone somewhat bitter, they should have known better yet not one of them had wanted to move and grab the stuff. “Alright.” He nodded silently, patting the dog on the head and slipping into his room. The man was becoming more and more suspicious of the boys, more confused by the moment. David swatted Marko’s arm “play nice.” “This is a god damn doll house..” the other boy shot him a look pulling him close, he swallowed dryly “yea... yea ok.” He mumbled , shifting back a little resting his head against the fridge door. He hated this all so much, he hated these clothes- he wanted to shred them to burn them- burn them! Oh! That’d be so fun!! The clothes weren’t him, not at all. He hated them HATED how constricting they were how stiff and formal and all- god fucking Yuppie looking ass shit! Everything he hated expressed in his closet! His own closet! Dinner that night they all played nice, they all played the fake little part of good little boys, Marko squirmed in his seat, Paul sort of moved as he usually did (unable to sit still.), Dwayne stared into his food and David tried to strike conversation. Probing Max trying to see what he knew. “So what about this new job?” He asked blankly pushing around the food with his fork not mankind direct eye contract. “It’s nice actually, though the hours are a bit strange..” the boys share a look. “.... I start a bit later then the 9 to 5 is all, don’t look so frightened?” He was puzzled their behavior got stranger and stranger as the days went on. There was something in the air , in the water- something , they had been so off lately. “Enough about me, what’s been happening with you guys, besides the sun burns?” Max asked nicely. Damn. The conversation swung again David lost his shot, he took a breath and sighed running his fingers though his hair. “Making friends, doing things- all that.” He smiled warmly. The boys nodded in agreement “looking for work even .” Marko added david cursed over his breath. “Really boys that’s great.” Max smiled. “Yea, we all gotta stick together, DONT WE?” David asked looking to the older man a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach the eyes. The saying was family, how the boys seamed so distant... so untrusting and new, almost frightened by the idea of him. It was... familiar so familiar he couldn’t stand it. He nearly choked on his fork- he removed it from his mouth placing it back to his plate dabbing his mouth with his napkin. “Excuse me-“ he rushed off out of the dining room. The boys watched in astonishment “we did it.” “Yea but this for us good or bad?” “We wait dude.” 

The boys chose to go out again tonight, they wanted to try and regain any sense of normality they had, see if that was recognition in the eyes of those people or the distrust of new people in bright colors. They got themselves ready, trying to imitate their style the best they could with the clothing left in their closet, David just his sweatshirt dumping the unsolved mysteries trench coat, Marko wore the cropped shirt again with the ripped jeans and the borrowed jean jacket, Paul kept on the sleeveless tank switching the logo inside out. Dwayne, Dwayne just went shirtless his jacket on over his shoulders it was a warm night. They looked like they were poorly imitating what they once were , what they once liked... did they like the same things or were they desperately trying to imitate the past? “Everybody in.” The van- it was David’s. God it was embarrassing the wood siding and the family safe looking thing they might as well call him mom now. Santa Carla was becoming more of a town by the day, the tourist trap look started slipping away. The place was living, real clothing stores sat beside bikini shops and shell stops and all this beachy shit- Skate shops, surf shops, restaurants. Rentals rentals, kids selling their work on the street side airbrushed shirts, weaved baskets all that sorta thing it was wild how the same it was. “What’s the plan man?” Paul asked lounged across the back seat a lazy smirk across his face “we’re getting us back.” He pulled the key out of the emission and hopped out. There was a thrift store squished between a mega clothing boutique and a shell place the boys strode in like they owned it, scavenging wracks sniffing old perfumes and old paintings looking over the place. Marko kept looking, he kept digging settling on a pair of decent gloves, probably dropped by the surf Nazis. They weren’t a problem anymore, were they... heh, no. He headed out the door, around the side by the little beachy junk were these two Massive dumpsters filled with goodies , main rule was nothing food related but people didn’t care- they tossed whatever they wanted- trash is trash right? Marko hopped on a crate and vaulted over inside, landing on a few bags of excess clothing and old paints “gotcha.” He grinned digging though piles of people’s old junk, he used to do this all the time. People dropped it, people lost it- therefore it’s his that’s how it works, lost and found is just a free hand out! A hand slapped the side of the dumpster twice the whole thing rattled “whatcha got man?” Paul hummed trying to glance over the edge. “Peak for ya self.” He replied still digging. Paul huffed “making me do work all on my own, babe?” “Nya.” Marko stuck out his tongue glancing up the two snickered. The taller blond grabbed the sides and hopped inside , it didn’t smell completely horrible- it wasn’t food based waste anyway- not completely. One mans trash is another mans slightly better trash, the two dug around, Paul gasped softly pulling a small sign out of one of the piles the silicon cup had snapped off and the paint was chipped but you could still make out the bold print of BABY ON BOARD. “I found your car sign!” He cackled, Marko turned around his eyes went red. “Oh fuck you.” He snapped. “That a insult or you asking baby~” 

They piled in the car again the four listening to the tapes nodding along to it blasting, David knew where he was headed he knew all along, straight for the cliff side straight for the edge. They couldn’t retake it, they couldn’t live there again... not with human needs and lives. It was freezing even with the fires lit the cave was still cool against their skin David felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. They all knew why they were there what they were after, shoving bottles, aside onto the floor, slapping away dust and cobwebs and god knows what the hell else to get to the trunks, clothes. Real clothes, THEIRS, they never had to change nor really made a point to, you don’t need to bathe or clean - why change clothes when you like them past the decades changing. Dwayne hacked jimmying one of the trunks open with a knife, it was just lying around he swears, “how fuckin’ old is this thing? We’re going to catch something..” he tossed his head to the side when the smell of old wafted up from the case. “Older then this one.” David patted the side of the one he hovered over not yet wanting to open, wanting to watch the others- Dwayne moved like the clothing may deteriorate beneath his touch. It was unbelievably old and brittle cloth, the surface may have been striped once upon a time a old traditional style waistcoat, a faded green and yellow it’s surfaced dotted with a dark brown-purple stain. Blood, all of them were ripped , stained and charred along the edges, smelling of old folks homes and times gone by. “Ok so nothing useful, my turn..” Marko was less sentimental, least he didn’t want to show himself to be such he turned away cracking open his case and dug though the slick and near stunning colored garb of the 30s, cursing under his breath. Also useless. Dwayne grunted at the others response as the boys began digging around in their own cases, Dwayne tipped deeper into the box. The boys kept stuff around from long gone times, their old clothes, their old likes and music tastes - old tabs and coins - little posters for now forgotten names. He kept digging like a mad man, picking out this small little item, this small woven strand. It was frayed around the edges, nearly 90 years old it’s impossible to say how it was intact but it was real, it was his. It was his brothers. He closed the lid and locked it again turning his attention back to the others and their crates, getting back to newer- fresher clothes their excess and the older stuff they could throw on make something new. Make something them again. They carried loads of it all to the car, clothes, jewelry, makeup and hairspray all of it they had lying around whatever they could manage “yo David, what about the rest of it? All our shit?” Paul asked, the other took a breath. “Grab what he can tomorrow..” “our bikes?” “Yea man what about our bikes?!” David inhaled staring down over the cliffside down to the rocks and the distant lighthouse. “I don’t know... can’t just wheel em round... Maxll be on our ass. We got to start it slow. Then? We take it all back.” He grinned.

🎵

Come a little closer, huh, ah, will ya, huh?  
Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona  
Keeping it a mystery gets to me  
Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up for the touch of the younger kind  
My, my, my, I, yi, woo!  
M-m-m-my Sharona  
M-m-m-my Sharona

🎵

It’s hard to be you,In a world that doesn’t want you to. The boys huddled together in Dwayne’s bathroom, in connected to Paul’s jack and Jill style two sinks- huge mirror. They couldn’t wait to see Max’s heart attack at this, they wouldn’t wait for the world to fume. They didn’t think on it, they didn’t really stop to think. They died. They opened their eyes finding themselves in bright clothing, good grades, lots of friends sunshine and happiness. The type of ‘good kid’ you just want to fail. So normal... so boring so- nice. So sweet their teeth may fall out. They huddled around the mirror in a collection, a hodge podge of thrown together outfits- old clothes, thrift clothes their things and old new things. Paul was busy bobbing his head along to the music, moving a bit as he crossed the surface, taking a hit and snatching a can of hairspray “thank youuu.” “Hey!” He mouthed along to the song as he teased with his hair, finding another of his mess shirts and rolling with that and some tight what was once white- jeans. Didn’t have enough belts though- no jacket really, he couldn’t toss the jumper on like this so that was put. Bare shoulders baby soak it in! Dwayne almost looked the same as before bent extremely close to the mirror trying with the eyeliner, they never had to do this on their own before. They never saw themselves in the mirror before, they would do each others makeup “shit!” He hissed rubbing his eye, now sporting the look of a demented raccoon. “Screw it!” He threw his hands in the air and stepped away. “Ah leg room.” Marko cried flexing his leg up onto the sinks surface bending a bit forward to finish the makeup. He couldn’t save it... what he found of his jacket in the cave coated in ash and this goo and glitter. Instead he got what patches he could manage adding them to a new one, a new start, several parts were still bare but he managed to snag a new one... Paul’s letterman he took the numbers off the back and added them on fit nicely. David looked almost the same as he had before, though his hair still remained that dirty blond , near reddish by the way you look at it. He threw one of this old leather coats on over his clothes, it was practically accident the real vintage look somehow not falling apart. “Watch it..” he muttered. Shifting out of the way slightly bouncing not to smack into the other boys. They did everything to try and get back to how things were “quit wiggling dude.” Dwayne mumbled sitting on the side of the tub beside Marko, hand on his shoulder trying to keep him down. “Then just do it already!” He shot back the two bickering , mumbling back and forth we under their breath. Dwayne took a breath and held the needle up to the blonds ear in the right place and drove it though, it was poorly advised to pierce like this. However most places around were complete rip offs and way more likely to lead to infection or a reaction from their shitty earrings. “Done?” The short blond asked his hand still gripping his jeans. “Yea.” He he smirked slightly at the others reaction, it really didn’t hurt all that bad. That and they already pierced before it wouldn’t be as bad, it’s easier to break the surface. “Alright boys, let’s go.” David smirked popping his collar looking at himself in the mirror, yea that was more like it, way more like it. Max was sitting out in the livingroom under a blanket, thorns head rested on his lap watching some game show. “What.... are you boys wearing?” His brows knit together, shocked by the rapid change in appearance. He blames music, tv - everything in today’s society that influences the youth. The boys all chuckled sharing a glance “we’re taking the car Max, the good one.” David didn’t ask, he stated it as a fact. The boys turned out towards the door “dressed like that?! No no no no- you boys just wait a minute-“ by the time he had stood they were out the door and hopping into his car, bright red new model sports car. Max rushed to the door throwing it open, they already burned out of the driveway cackling as they did. “BOYS!” He screamed, for the first time he could feel the anger rising in his chest. 

-

David walked his hands shoved in his pockets his head held high, his boots echoed against the boardwalk without that familar jingle of Spurs. “David!” A voice yelled out to him he turned around quickly, “Micheal?” He asked, both brows raised in a slight bit of amusement, the Burnett jogged up beside him slightly out of breath. “I - you guys just disappeared I didn’t know...” David shrugged, focusing on where he was headed. “You changed your look..” Micheal noted silently, the other was back to the usual leather and black. His ears. They were rounder then they had been before, less pointed... he can’t believe he had never noticed that before either. David scoffed rolling his eyes “don’t tell me you preferred the other?” He chuckled shaking his head. “No. This is more me then that ever was.” He picked at his teeth staring straight ahead. Micheal swallowed “so you know-“ “that your sorry little ass killed me? Yes.” He stated blankly, looking to the other with this meaningless expression. He wasn’t angry but he wasn’t calm. “I didn’t have a choi-“ “oh, but you did Micheal. You did.” He laughed, this mocking chill sound that sounded more and more like David, the David he had known. A shiver sent though the Arizona teen. “I never wanted to hurt you Micheal, none of the boys would’ve...” he sighed. No he was focused on to many other things wasn’t he? Lover boy off in his own little world that he didn’t listen, or stop. “I’m not- I’m not like that David! I can’t just...” “well, look now. Don’t think any of us are..” he huffed and kept moving. He was bitter, bitter that he couldn’t have him. That he couldn’t get that attention from Micheal that starry eyed lover boy stare across the beach, that do anything for. He thought if he could get Micheal in the group maybe he’d come around to it, oh he saw the look in his eyes that first night he knew. He’d be fun he’d be a brother, if not anything else, but no. No he was bitter... why’d it have to take death to get the god damn idiot to actually talk with him... no he knew he liked it. All of it. His stupid little god. “ how is this...” “if your asking how we’re back we don’t know Micheal, no one knows.” “Max...” David shot him a glance, a suspicious one at that “clueless as ever, unless you want to take a stab at a innocent man?” He offered with a smirk, Michel looked appalled. “You know it wasn’t like that- it wasn’t personal! I-“ Micheal stopped and stared off, they walked in silence for awhile neither saying a thing until they reached the spot. Along the edge of the boardwalk was a good railing, a spot behind the rides and the stands- even benches it was almost hidden out overlooking the surf. David leaned against the rail slipping the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it, he took a drag and passed it to the other. “No one gets to chose what they are Micheal...” the teen passed it back exhaling. “You don’t get a say.” Micheal watched the other just staring out watching the nighttime waves like black velvet ripple out below them. “Why me?” “What?” “Why me, out of all the smuck’s out there?” David laughed warmly, this bubbly soft noise of genuine amusement “we liked you.” He paused “Star liked you, I liked you...Max? You already know his deal..” Silence, the two stood there watching the waves passing the cigarette back and forth. “What are you going to do?” Micheal asked his arms leaning over the side. “You have a choice now.” He added running his fingers though his mop of curls. A choice. “What am I supposed to do? Job, money, die.” David mused with a sigh shifting to stand up a bit straighter. “There’s more then that...” Micheal started. “Not like this.” The idea of mortality, faced him again. At some point he’ll die as humans so tend to do, young- old - healthy. All of them eventually drop. He didn’t like the idea of it... work and work and just nothing he wanted to do something. He liked being young, feeling alive. “You have to find something that makes it more.” Micheal added with a weak smile glancing off, when he moved from Phoenix to Santa Carla he thought his life was over, he was moving away from everything, his friends, his job, Laurie (his previous long term girlfriend.) yet here he was today... he was back in school! He was working a real job figuring his way out. “Someone. Anything.” Micheal sighed gently shaking his head staring out at the waves, his hair blew in the breeze. “Your so fucking cheesy.” David cracked, a smile on his face shaking his head. “Yea ok- I’ll find something.” He nodded glancing off. He used to be romantic. He used to live for the idea of it all, for holding hands and soft whispers, feeling them rest against the crook of your neck feeling their hair. Everything all smiles and joy forever, he used to be a believer in that sort of thing... he’s been hurt to many times to even think of it. He wasn’t wide eyed and young, that was Micheal. “Besides, you don’t look that ol- how old even are you?” Micheal asked, David blinked. He had lost count. They never thought about age before, they didn’t count the years they didn’t celebrate- they didn’t even remember their birthdays year after year it became a blur. “19.... no...” no that wasn’t right. He paused thinking, trying “what year is it?” “Seriously” “ok ok- 1988...” “that’d be 101.” Micheal paused for a moment staring at the other dumbfounded his mind snaps back to the other boys. They all looked , a bit older then him- maybe the others were older by maybe a year or so- they all looked and acted so young so much apart of the times he would have though them turned like him- just a few years back. They didn’t act like the traditional vampire with the Victorian garb and the thick accents... ok maybe they weren’t that old- and they weren’t vampires. Not anymore. “Holy shit!” Micheal managed to squeak out, David turned resting his elbows against the edge watching the other. “Yea” he agreed stAring up at the back end of the coaster, they weren’t technically supposed to be back here. “You know a lot more about me then I do you, ya know?” Micheal added, hoisting himself up to sit on the rail a lot more risk taking then he had been before meeting the boys. “Where are you from, I don’t hear any accent..” David cocked a brow at the expectation of a accent , was he expecting Dracula? He is NOT him. He smirked rolling his eyes “San Francisco, Micheal. If your expecting a accent it was a lot more western then it was a cereal mascot , sorry to disappoint.” He picked his teeth again, Micheal nearly exploded at the idea of David or any of the others with the old western accent you see in movies or books. God he shouldn’t find that half as amusing as it is to him. The blond picked at bit at his stubble- god he had to shave now to! Before your hair wouldn’t grow... not fast at least it tended to stay the same as before it’s all the same as before. His cheeks the bright pinkish-red of the sunburn they all had gotten earlier in the day. “Well there’s still time to make it count.” Micheal mused staring up at the back of the coaster the wooden beams and foundation, the thing was old - you could see where they patched and repainted over and over and over. They stood there watching the occasional car whip by, full of screaming teens. “Don’t stress Micheal... I’ve got it all figured out..” He stood, taking the turn to leave gesturing , unless the other was choosing to stay. Find what makes it more. “I’m still your problem.” He laughed, stretching his arms at his sides and letting them fall. This was true, Micheal was at the end of it- he was the cause of the end of it.. he was responsible, by default his stuck with them. Stuck until they figure this out, until the boys have their fun- until they once again convince him to join them. Maybe he will know. They are human. “I know.” Micheal scoffed staring off, he slipped from the railing, another car rushed by sending his hair flying up into his face he laughed “why do you like this spot again?” David was silent for a moment looking back off to the waves feet below them, back to Micheal his face lit up in purples and pinks and greens from the lights in the distance. He smiled “I like the view.” without a second thought he pulled the other close by the front of his shirt and kissed him. It was hidden, back behind the coaster, Micheal didn’t know what to think, he wasn’t thinking not really his brain shut completely off at this. His worries, his fears- the fact David is... a guy?! He didn’t think of any of it, the others lips they weren’t cool... they were warm, alive. Alive. 

The other boys stuck together, creatures of habit the huddled together outside on of the shops leaning over the railing watching the bright lights inside. Their greatest hobby had always been people watching, watching people pass by and go about their lives watching them laugh, scream, cry - their clothing and hair watching it change with time. They liked watching people more then they ever did speaking with them, Marko sat on the tail his legs crossed biting at his thumb. Paul sat beside him, the rail between his legs he was tapping his ring against the surface bobbing his head to the made up tune, Dwayne leaned against it casually. Their favorite spot to watch was outside of one of the shops, these wide shopping windows opening to reveal lines of arcade machines and pinball , the bright flashing lights and noises captured the lost boys. They were like cats, absolutely hypnotized. Paul kept tapping his ring against the side bobbing his head, his face red and blotched there was not a spot uncovered by scars or sunburn, and it itched. “Why don’t we go in? No body’s stopping us.” Marko asked glancing up with a small smirk. “It’s people...” Paul added his head cocked to the side. “We’re people!” Dwayne yelled with a growing grin , the shorter lost boy’s face lit up “thats right!” He hopped on Dwayne’s back shifting his legs, hiking up. “Alrightttt.” Paul smirked hopping off the rail the three charged into the store whooping and repeating “people , people, people!” And so on. The group slapped cash down on the counter and quickly took up to playing the games, this whirlwind of destruction. Marko sat on top of one of the machines, Paul leaned forward his waist pressed into the machine. He was Button mashing but he had the stance. “Hey, you seein’ this...” Marko knocked the scarred boy on the top of his head “seein’ what, im seein’ the game dude.” He tapped the others cheek turning his attention to the right, a bit behind them at one of the pinball machines. There stood a lengthy young teen, a loud woven shirt with splashing patterns of Pink, green and blue geometric shapes clashing into one another. He had his hair spiked he fluffed it up, he had one of his ears pierced his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in a part of concentration he moved his head to the music crackling over the speaker. Dwayne’s chest seams to shrink his entire body cringing inwards, his hand gripped his neck, the jagged bright red scar throbbed beneath his scar. “Bitch.” He mumbled under his breath turning his attention to one of the machines, the bright flashing start screen dragging him out of it. Paul whistled over to the young Emerson, a smirk across his brow as his character dies gruesomely on screen behind him washing the previous vampires in a ghostly red light. Sam glanced over his shoulder his eyes go wide his face pales, the last time he even attempted to look at any of them was at that dinner, now they came after him again!! Part of him wanted to put his hands up in a cross quickly the other pee his pants and the third recognized they were human now, they owned a dog! How could they hurt him?! He swallowed dryly “hey guys” he leans against the machine awkwardly with a child like smile. Trying to read confidence when the rest of him read pure terror. Befriend them! That’s what the frogs had said. The frogs! Edgar and Alan would never have thought of such things before, if he’s honest he’d expect Edgar to simply take out his shot gun and fire. They looked human, except maybe they did it Dracula style now? He means the guy was like THE vampire like immune to sunlight and all that, though by the looks of it they were sunburnt. Not Dracula. They strode there way over to him with swagger, smirking slightly as they had- though the tall ones face was dark and distant. Him. He knew him, he recognized him well he could still feel his cold breath on his face- by his neck.... so close. He shivered “what’s up.” “Wassup lil dude.” Paul chuckled looking him up and down, like he was the weirdly dressed one... right. “Not much, what are you guys doing here?” He asked slowly with growing concern. “Aw cmon, can’t we be into games?” Marko purred with a small smile hidden half behind his gloved hand, he had found some new smaller ones they weren’t nearly as good as his old pair. “Yea games..” Sam eyed them suspiciously still, watching their faces reddish pink and curious. They did look different... their eyes no longer so sunken in, their ears were rounded and their skin looked alive, to have blood it was less ashen pale (or in Dwayne’s case slightly muted) and more vibrant. “We don’t bite man.” Paul laughed at this slapping his thigh staring off “not now anyway...” he hummed. Sam sucked it up crossing his arms, maybe they could be cool enough to roll with him... what is he talking about ‘cool’ his current friends are the frog brothers and a few people he met at the school. “Alright, I decided to trust ya! “ he stated looking between them. “Rock on, Sammy!” Paul whooped pumping his fist into the air, he bent slightly wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Whooo.” Marko and Dwayne returned the little celebratory whoop, Though the taller still found himself glaring at the Emerson boy. Sam laughed blushing slightly at all the attention, how they were loud- proud and unapologetic about their clothing, their attitude- hey maybe they were more alike then he thought! “Stick with us, we got it... maybe something about this though.” Marko poked his ear, his small stud earring it was really just a placeholder he may get something more down the line. He has a feeling that was now- “I knowa place.” Dwayne nodded. The lost boys took sam along with them disappearing into the blinding carnival lights and storefront glare, the night overtook them consumed by the crowd.

Utter lockdown. The moment the boys walked back into the place the keys were snatched, doors were closed and the boys were stuck inside. ‘Grounded’ whatever that means, Max was probably reading a parenting book again. He’s not there dad! No matter how hard he tries to be! David sat on his bed staring at his closet , his room scattered with posters and his sketches. He sketched now, he skill he doesn’t even remember having, he sat there mumbling under his breath as he sketched what he could, what he remembered. It drove him wild, there were half finished sketches along the floor of hazy memories - half finished Marks of the hotel- hazy figures without faces. Even now, knowing who he is it wasn’t all back, it was slow.... painfully so maybe it’s do to his age? So much to catch up on so much lost over time. He could hear it from the other room the dull coo of the bird, Marko had brought the god damn bird back. 𝐉𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫. It was a regular pigeon but the shorter lost boy was unbelievably attached to it, letting it paw around the room as it wished.Max strangely enough let him keep it With the condition of a cage... he never caged the thing before and he hated doing it- if it wasn’t for thorn he wouldn’t. “Would you quite that thing down?!” David snapped glancing up to his air vent. “ oh shove it!” Marko snapped back, his voice echoing though the vent snapping into this baby talk under his breath, eventually he heard nothing the room was quite again. David sighed rolling over on his back hands on his chest staring at the ceiling , his fingers knit together. He exhaled, really exhaled- he felt he could breathe again. David nearly jumped from his skin shot straight out of his melodrama hearing something hit against his window. He jolted upright sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space for a moment, the noise repeated itself, and again. Again. You guessed it. Plink. “The hell.” He whispered standing up and going over to the window slowly, his eyes glancing to the bat in the back corner of his room. He didn’t play baseball but it was still there- for reasons. He crept to the window glancing out - Micheal. He stood in the yard his hands in his pockets acting nonchalant about the whole thing, he threw open the window leaning out. “You don’t quit do you?” He asked, a smile pressed into his lips. He recalled how he had followed Star like a puppy that first night, how simple he was. “ nah” Micheal tossed his head back looking up to him, curious. “You gonna let me up or not?” He asked with a small smile, god it was radiant David felt himself go completely stupid any clever quip or sarcastic glance faded back out of him. “Cant. ‘Grounded’” he exaggerated the word, slipping back inside for a moment glancing over his shoulder around his room. Nothing changed. He poked his head out again “I’ll give Max that credit... he’s learning.” He chuckled rolling his eyes, sliding the window frame completely up. If it was an act, if Max really did know. He was a damn good actor. He tapped his hand against the window frame “try the tree.” He he hummed ducking back into the room flopping back on his bed, the frame shuttered beneath him he bounced a bit. Micheal took a minute to climb from the tree to inside, he hung between the gap of the branch and the house taking a deep breath. Don’t look down don’t look down don’t-there was no one to catch him this time. He took a deep breath and jumped, gripping to the window sill dragging his feet up along the siding and hopping into the window. “There’s got to be a easier way.” He breathed, half bent over trying to catch his breath, he HATED heights- he couldn’t stand them anymore, a coaster nearly gave him a heart attack the other day. It was ridiculous, he knew he wasn’t going to fall, he wasn’t going to be hurt and it still freaked him out. “You did it didn’t you,What’s the matter Micheal? Don’t like trees now?” David asked, back to being a cocky little shit as he sat up. “No.” Micheal croaked in response looking over the bright movie posters, the room was about as he remembered it, more messy then before. Gross David. “It’s only going to be for a little while, Max will probably turn the page and forget about it in a day he always does.” He sighed running his fingers though his hair. He didn’t know what was worse, neglectful until something is needed or smothering. “I still don’t trust the guy....” The Burnett said shrugging off his jacket. “Your hung up on all the wrong things.” The smirked. “Am I?” Micheal scoffed in playful disbelief.

The boys sat in their usual spaces, Max at the end, David, Marko, Paul, Dwayne. Silence complete and awkward the sound of scraping forks against plates the occasional jangle of excess jewelry the swallow of a drink. “I know this isn’t fun being trapped inside—” Max began “oh one of us had fun...” Paul started with a snicker, rubbing under his nose, the other boys sharing a laugh. David felt his sunburned cheeks grow a deeper red sliding in his chair playing with the mashed potatoes on his fork. “What?” “Nothing~” Paul hummed. “Please , Continue.” Marko rolled his wrist facially. ‘Your dead.’ David mouthed to the other boys. “Oooo~” David nearly lunged across the table at this, if Max hadn’t cut in “boys!” He cried looking between the four mystified he moved to clean his glasses. “This is exactly my point I have no idea what has gotten into any of you lately but I have had it. I am sick of this behavior- rude and mumbling and returning late!” He snapped, his voice turned serious, cold. Thorn barked in emphasis, the boys swallow tossing aside their prior mess and uniting again. They were supposed to be acting- supposed to be all nice...it’s been what two days and they messed that up! Great! “We get it...” Dwayne nodded slowly feeling at his earlobe. “Good!”

-

Down the street the Emerson’s also sat to dinner, Micheal sat his legs crossed playing with his food his mind elsewhere. “Maria told me you haven’t been showing up to work lately, Micheal, is there anything you’d like to tell me.” Lucy asked softly her face wrinkled with concern. “I’m tired ma...” uh oh, she’s heard this one before. Sam leaned over besides his brother pulling up his lip, no fangs. Micheal smacks him away with disgust “Sam!” He cried, the blond held his hands up “just checking..” he admitted shoveling another forkful into his mouth. Lucy sighed softly “if you need a few days just tell me... I don’t want to see you fired Micheal- from our own place your keeping a job!” She cried, she was proud of such a thing. He was finding something to do, she hoped collage would be on that list after he finishes high school this year. Oh! She feels so old, she shivered at the thought. Not yet Lucy. Not yet. “I know... I know.” Micheal sighed running his fingers though his hair staring off for a minute. He had been slacking lately, he didn’t want to loose another job because of them. Because of the lost boys. He’s employed by his mother! Then he’d really hear it. Sam glanced his brother up and down checking his neck with his eyes, he was becoming more and more like the frogs... it was micheals turn to shiver. “Is everything alright Mike?” He asked, eyes narrowed for a moment. “Uh huh yea.” He mumbled shoveling another forkful, his other arm reaching around and flicking Sam’s ear. The teen gasped and shoved his brother a bit , the two messing with each other as the food grew colder. “I know it’s a bit of a drive if that’s the issue I can-“ “it’s fine.” He assured, She’d been a bit to worried lately, she still saw Max occasionally around the town. He scared her really, she used to have such a thing for the man, his soft face his kind eyes and gentle nerdy demeanor... not anymore! No sir. No more rebounds for Lucy Emerson. Micheal turned his attention away from his mother’s worries and back to his meal before she spoke up again “oh!” She says up with a soft grin turning to the boys. “I have news.” Sam perked up “does it involve getting a tv?!” He asked with uncontrollable excitement, micheals attention instead turned to his eating. Where the stud once was, was instead a small hoop it was a small change but notably larger then the other. He would address this later. “Now... I don’t like to talk ‘finances’ at the dinner table, but....”she started slowly, the video tape business was booming. She was discovering now why and how Max was so wealthy. “I felt bad that we came here and dumped ourselves onto poor dad...” he looked to her father and back to the boys “and we’ve been doing unbelievably well at the store lately... I was thinking about , putting some of that money into a house”. there, like a bandaid she put the idea out there to the boys waiting to hear a answer. “And yes Sam,” she sighed. “It does involve a tv.” She smiled softly. Sam tossed his arms into the air in a rousing victory cry, micheals eyes go wide a bit surprised by such news. “Oh, wreck my place and get your own I see how it is.” Grandpa spoke up with a slow nod his eyes narrowed. The house was just recently fixed, windows replaced, the banister refitted and so on and so on. Their little supernatural showdown with the vampires had greatly destroyed the place and they repaired it- barely. “Now dad-“ Grandpa shook his head with a small laugh “no Lucy. I think it’s a great idea, it may just be what you need to move on- now don’t you go rushing out my doors now.” He shook his hand. “I find myself liking SOME company, don’t go getting any ideas by that...” he mumbled, she smiled hugging him closely. Micheal paused shifting in his seat at the idea moving- now even if it’s a bit down the road they had moved once ... they had moved and he didn’t want to again! He can’t again, they just got settled into this place barely a year ago! God... is David going to become his new Laurie? Someone he leaves behind and- he glows again, shifting awkward and downing his drink quickly.


	4. Much to human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys want things to go back to the way things were, fun at night with no consequence. No finding a job, no having a future nor past just fun and old friends agree. However the boys soon find out they are much to human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be what I am calling a ‘pause’ I have no idea where to take the story currently but I did not want to leave it with a rushed ending. So we are going to call it a break for now, it may continue at some point but who knows.

“🎵 In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Scent and a sound  
I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf 🎵” 

Duran Duran played hazily in the background of Max video, the Ghetto blaster set up on one of the shelves. They sold a small selection of cassettes as well, big hits, oldies whatever they think would sell. Maria stood behind the counter tapping her long fingernails against the acrylic counter top her eyes casting to the front door “we’ll look  
What the cat dragged in! Recognize me now?” She snapped playfully, leaning over the counter peaking her head though the plastic cut out tv done up in yellow -green neon. It was the lost boys, they had been hanging around the store since forever before she was even working there. They were fun as hell, she liked the little flirts, the conversations and how Max’s vein would pop seeing them in there when he comes in at the end of her shift. Last time they came around after so long they acted like they never met her, the audacity! They dressed all different to way to preppy way to life like, she assumed they probably had gotten a actual nights sleep the bags under their eyes were gone and their skin had got some sun. It’s a beach town for gods sake. Paul winked at her “Hey babe~” he purred waltzing past coming to the back wall of VHS tapes their bright colored and erotic fronts. She scoffed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He dressed more like himself, he wore one of his old mesh shirts and some white... what was once white pants. His chest was worse then he thought... these overlapping scars like waves and ripples on his chest these reddish marks that were barely visible beneath the mesh. Was this why they had been gone so long? Something happened, something happened with all of them... she wasn’t the same herself. Maria smiled brightly, turning her attention instead to Marko leaned up against the counter, his once rippling blond curls apart of his mullet- replaced with a small pompadour like look. “No hair?” She asked , he scoffed with a frown bitting at his glove. “Nah... had a crisis lil while back”. He didn’t say anything else on that, the group talked and caught up with one another, she was practically overjoyed having them back in the store finally her boredom spell was over there was something to do again! “You know, Micheal gets here in ten minutes then I’m off.... what’s say we all go out for a spin.” She smiles, leaning a little far forward towards Marko. “She’s thinking tonight.” Marko grinned, the other boys glancing over. “What the hell, why not... we were going to go visit a Old spot, real fun..” David added walking up to the counter at the opposite end of the two. “cha... cmon girl, it’ll be fun.” Paul added tossing a tape up and catching in in his hand. “And this too, catch!” He tossed the tape , Maria caught in perfectly in one hand. One. The boys screamed in amazement, whooping and laughing heading out the door. “This is your car?” She asked with a small laugh hidden behind a respectful enough glance, out of all the things she would expect of the boys this was not one of them. “Not for long.” David hummed hopping into the driver seat, his face beginning to peel, it was a wicked sunburn. They started driving out of town, away from the main drag and down this unpaved side road she didn’t even know existed “damn you guys were right.” she said gripping the top of the dash as they hit what had to be another root. “Watch it.” Paul snapped from the back seat holding his neck gripping the apolstry. “I’m watchin’ “ David grumbled. All she knew is they knew a spot, how she hadn’t a clue - just that they wanted to show her. She trusted them, though as they get further into the woods She started to wonder if she shouldn’t have. The car finally brings Itself to a halt cliffside- the bluff just by the lighthouse overlooking the waves, the condemned cave. “Last stop.” David Crowed the boys snickering as they hopped out. Maria looked around with wide and curious eyes smiling “it’s beautiful out here.” She held herself, she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank and short shorts, her hair was fluffy and huge and she wore large earnings. She was cold, really cold. Her eyes glance to the staircase, this old and rotting massive structure that loomed over the side blocking part of the view. She glanced down curiously , a hand on her shoulder pulled her attention from that she nearly screamed turning around. Just Dwayne. “We found em.” He smirked, found what? They were all the way on the edge of town just to find something? Confused she followed after, buried in the brush by the stairs were four bikes- it was their bikes all the way out here. “Tried to hide them from us... didn’t work.” Dwayne shrugged, there was something here they weren’t explaining to her, something was off. “You boys aren’t playing me for something are you?” She asked her hand to her hip her bracelets jangled against one another. “Us?” David asked his brows raised high his hand to his chest in mock offense. “Never.” Maria snorted rolling her eyes. “You guys are nothing but trouble.” “Just how we like it!” Paul gasped a laugh, sticking his tongue out a bit, she hopped on the back her arms right around his waist. They kicked off and road, it was like riding a bike (well it was-) reflex, memory - everything was familiar they knew exactly how it all worked. The energy rushed back to them now, the night felt like theirs again, Maria had a grin on her face , the wind in her hair and her heart in her throat. The boys were back, the real boys, the ones she knew. Was it all a lie they had told her before, or was this the lie now, it was all so strange so unexplained. The scar, the sunburns (she was sure not one of them woke before 2 in the afternoon.) how they went from preppy and back again. Whoever tried to change them- it didn’t work out. “Your not zonin’ out on me are ya girl?” Paul tossed his head back a little, his hair was short but just as much volume “ give me credit.” She huffed softly, he revved again and laughed as she hugged his waist tighter. 

The boys wanted it back, it was that simple David thought. They wanted all they had back, they wanted their nights of endless fun and pleasure- their immunity to mortal harm, how they laughed and shared the night. They wanted it back, they were taking it back... they wanted- they needed something! To do. They were old. To old. They weren’t like star who had only been with them for a few months, maybe a year- they weren’t like Micheal or laddie. They weren’t young vampires with something to go back to, this wasn’t their time. So they did what they knew... and what they knew was nothing close to human, how do they return to that when all they know is long gone. David ran his fingers though his hair leaning a bit forward on his bike striking and lighting his cigarette between his fingers staring out shaking a little, the boys hung in one of their usual spots. They were back, they are here and everyone damn well know it. They all knew they would have to do something eventually, they would have to find a job or settle... something mundane- something ... day time television! David gagged just thinking about that, he shook his head glancing over to the others. “Let’s go.” He hopped off the bike, the boys following him they all stood together in a wad as they moved, this strut. Parents glared, kids looked with admiration at the clothing, some metal heads flashed their hand signs. “Whatdya boys say?” David asked turning round on his heels looking to the others a strong grin. “Cmon.” Paul whined softly his head bobbing a bit. “Cmon Cmon.” Becoming excited now, David cracked a smile. “No suggestions? No one?!” He ignored the others whines “Cmon man!” Paul cried. “He speaks!” He cackled the group turned and headed towards the rides, the massive spread of them over the boardwalk, Paul’s favorite was one of the ones that whipped you around with absolutely no regard to your safety, the best one was the seat with the broken latch. “Aw not you shitheads!” A voice rang out form somewhere behind them, Marko whipped around with quick risen anger to his chest, Paul’s hand gripped the small blond’s shoulder. “I thought you cleared out when you knew what’s good”. A young spike haired man came from round the corner. His hair done up in a multi dyed Mohawk, a jean vest covered in pins and buttons ripped jeans and sharpie covered converse. David squinted struggling to recall the memory of the guy, he didn’t look like a surf Nazi- they cleared them out a long time ago. Their sorry little asses couldn’t do all that much either... they never could fight all that well and greg? Oh he was a screamer, sounded like little girl it was hysterical. Thinking on it now it may not have been the most morally correct of him to laugh at such a think, however at the time it was greatly amusing. “I’m sorry, who are you Ma’am?” David watched as his face twisted and contorted into one of pure rage. The Mohawked young figure laughed , his cackle of someone without a plan this inane little noise “oh yea- oh fuck- I’m shakin’ what you got- cowboy Billy idol, Freddy Kruger-“ he said what had to be a racial slur yet unheard over Dwayne “and shrimpy here.” He pushed Marko’s shoulder shoving him back into Dwayne. “What do you want.” David hissed puffing smoke in the punks face, leaned forward as Marko scampered upright. “I think it’s pretty clear” the teen snapped, shifting shaking back his shoulders loosening up. “You lost boys fled the cope, we took it over. You don’t get to waltz back in here , you don’t own nothing anymore.” He grinned. “Fly back to tinker bell Eh? She’ll give you something.” He licked his teeth. Marko practically growled, his lip curled in disgust he made a step forwards “don’t..” Paul mouthed softly, it was to late. The Mohawk wearing kid turned his attention back to marko, his half done jacket and his self done little crop top... preppy hair though. Dork. “What? Ya sending in the shrimp on me? lil guy can’t do a thing cmon.” He bent over hands on his knees, this punk was lengthy, least 6’2. “Cmon ya little fair—“ he was cut off in the middle of his rant, Marko lunged at the other the two flying back into one of the trash cans knocking it completely over. “Mhm..” David mumbled watching this go down, he didn’t interfere, if Marko had been awake that morning there is no way those frogs would have killed him. He was the best of all of them. He put his cigarette out on the railing, watching with a non descript expression “get his ass.” Dwayne called in agreement as the two struggled on the ground like school children, one on top of the others rolling hitting into anything they could find it attempts to stop the other. Paul however was not nearly as excited as the other two, his expression was trained his brows knit together and his lip poured. “Cmon... cmon that’s enough...” he whined, greatly concerned as Marko always had a tendency to fight and not know his limits. They watched the two thrash around the occasional punch, a scratch , a slap- Marko was a biter. The others tended not to interfere, that was until the lost boy was thrown off and the other pulled out a knife. David’s eyes went the size of dinner plates “HEY!” The other three jumped forward and quickly put a end to things, as quickly as they could. Who’s blood was that?! His or his or his- god. “Shit!” He hissed between his teeth. 

Marko laid across the couch moaning, rolling into his side Paul pressing the washcloth to his forehead, distraught. David took a shaky drag from the joint , pushing his hair back though his fingers pacing the floor “would ya relax? He ain’t dead yet.” He mumbled, falling back into older dialect and back again. “You don’t know that!” Paul snapped, Marko’s Hazel eyes lazily turn over to the panicked boy. “I ain’t dead.” He confirmed with a weak smile, coughing heavily, his chest trembled. “Practically!” Paul cried bandaging the others arm yet again- the spiked haired sun of a bitch gave him a good gash before any of them could yet to him. “I’m not dead.” He brought his voice to be stable enough, his hand lightly gripping the others arm.. black and blue and red and god he hurts. Why do people think aspirin is effective! He still feels everything. His voice softens scanning the others face “I’m not.” He spoke again. Thorn whined gently , his big ol head rested on Marko’s stomach giving a small lick and another whine of concern. Animals are better then most people. The injured former-vampire rubbed the dog behind the ears and on his head “ya guys just... let me breathe.” He laughed softly, coughing again afterwards. He hated it he hated it he hated it! He held his own only to absolutely get his ass kicked?! What gives! That should have been such a easy fight!! He cursed under his breath, struck by another sharp pain in his rib. “If you can breathe Bud...” Paul added softly removing the wash cloth “he’s speaking isn’t he?” “Fucking shut up David!” Paul whipped his head around slamming the rag down on the carpet his eyes shaking. The door clicked open and in walked Max, at first he appeared relieved that the boys were home at a reasonable hour, and then he immediately falls seeing Marko on the couc- is that blood?! “Oh god here we go...” he grouped tossing his arm over his eyes and looking away he’d much rather look at his armpit then deal with this. “ what happened?!” He served his case down walking in completely baffled his voice demanding and worried all at once. “Was it a fight, again?!” He asked. Again, what did he mean again? Marko shot him the side eye from his armpit. “Just a minor scuffle Max that’s -“ David took half a step towards him. “No.” David was taken aback from this, if he was not in such levels of pain Marko might have grabbed popcorn. “No, this.” He grabs Marko’s arm showing it off to the others the blood soaked bandage “is not little anything.” He stated bluntly letting go taking a breath. “I mean Jesus Christ boys are you out to die?” He pushed back his slightly curled hair. Marko removed his arm from his face looking up to him “you are not immortal and it’s time all of you stop acting like you are! It’s going to get you hurt.” He gestured again to the boy on the couch. “Or killed do you-“ he stopped himself from screaming from panicking and throwing a fit. He is better then that. Marko flinched falling back into the cushions his hand grasping Pauls. “Just... don’t get yourselves caught up in that sort of thing, it’s not good... none of them are any good.” Max sighed shaking his head going over to the kitchen. He spoke still “ you all mean more to me then you know.” He sighed placing down the more heavy duty pain medication onto the coffee table. Max disappeared into the next room claiming something or another just just needing to lay down, after he had meant by that. “He’s right...” Dwayne groaned hating , hating to admit such a thing his head back against the wall. David shifted taking another long drag “....I hate to say it... he is.” He hissed collapsing into the loveseat opposite of the couch holding his head. “We can die now... we gotta start acting like it.” They could die before... that’s not the point. They couldn’t die normally before. Now a fight that would have been nothing, the wounds would have healed in minutes now left a serious effect on the young male. “What are we doing David?” Dwayne asked blankly his arms crossed over his chest staring to the ceiling. “I dunno...” Marko turned his attention away from their little drama back to Paul, who still was riddled with concerns from all the talk of death. Christ a bucha edgy- he took a breath. Paul bent slightly and kissed Marko’s chest, right between the ribs, he rested his head quite like the dog. His fingers run though Paul’s hair smiling softly “ I’m not gonna die yet alright?” He chuckled lightly “better not babe...” he whined. “Nahh I won’t.” 

-

Max rushed into his room, a brisk, casual, normal speed walk away from his bleeding ward and his panicked others. Yep. Walking casually, he swiftly locked the door behind himself and took off his tie. He ran his fingers though his hair and took a breath turning around and falling back into the bed, he was losing them, he was losing the boys they slipped though his fingers like grains of sand. He laid their staring up to the ceiling, the room was a simply decorated one with crimson walls, furniture. Memory. That’s been the question around Max hasn’t it? Does he doesnt he- does he? He does know, at this very moment in this very second, it came back to him. In the same twisted horrible fashion as it did for the boys. Every year he has known came flooded back to his mind. Max was old. The true definition of the word old, he has seen empires rise and fall, he has seen kingdoms become countries become republics and so on. He has seen the old world and the new, oh how he enjoyed the new world. He was old. The boys would call him ancient and laugh but the were no other word to describe a 500 year old being. This caused his memories to load and buffer like a Vhs on the slowest rewind, slowly just slowly it began to creep back to him, the years, the waste. He could feel his lungs press against his ribs, his blood rush though his veins like the underground trains or new York. Slow and fast slow and fast. Needless to say his door remained locked tight during this. The boys weird behavior... how they changed so quickly from these sweet kids to- this. Staying out all night, the fights, the drinking- and no doubt whoever David was seeing. God he was blind he let them pull the wool over his eyes, playing him for a complete fool. Like he did not know them, like he would not notice... ok he did not notice but still!! He had lost his control, he had lost his say, he had his memory oh he had it now, simple little boys all of them. They meant more to him then they knew, they were a lot to him. Time gets lonely, so lonely when you spend it all to yourself, you see that? Years and years all alone. His brother tried to solve this by taking three wives- he was never one for polyamory, he was much more a fan of children. Twisted as the concept was where would they be without him?! Likely dead on the street before twenty one. He offered them much more. He could not lose them... not again. Not now not ever. Was it out of control? Need? Loneliness? 

He stood there in her doorway, something she never would have expected would be Max at her door again. Lucy was locked in a predicament... she bit her knuckle half slid down the door. She used to have quite the attraction to him... if she’s honest she may still, but she has seen what was behind the handsome face and the money. What he wanted from her... did he still now?! She took a breath, pull yourself together Lucy! “come in come in.” She strained a smile smoothing her skirt stepping out of the way. Note her trap, come in. Not your invited in. Just in case... she noted. Just in case. “Would you like something to drink? Tea? Lemonade? “ she asked , gesturing for him to sit on one of the leather couches, between the mountain lion and the coffee table. “Lemonade would be nice ...” he spoke gently holding his hands together in his lap looking down. She left to the kitchen and returned with the pitcher placing it down and pouring two glasses handing one over as she sat on the couch opposite. “Thank you.” He smiled, somewhat awkwardly. “So Max, what brings you back?” She asked, painfully curious... and a little worried, glad her boys were out of the house. Max took a breath and asked her “I was thinking of my boys... I worry for them.” He spoke plainly rather upfront to her. It still struck her differently that he cared for them, and that he had as a vampire. She wondered how that came to be and if it implies something less then present. “Don’t we all?” She chuckled softly, he shared the same awkward laugh. “They’ve been acting different lately and it seams my old methods haven’t been working, your a terrific mother Lucy..” he added, she found that despite herself a smile came to her face. She took a heavy sip from the lemonade nodded softly. “I try, I’ll say that.” She smiled softly. His methods were ... boys grow best , like weeds- when left alone was it? Well that was simply no good! As much as it frightened her to have him about again he seamed different, for once she could see his very good looking fa- control Lucy! See him in the daylight, his cheeks flushed his eyes old yet nervous, he seamed like the truely harmless man she had first pegged him as. If he really, truly wanted help as to taking care of a few routy boys the least she could do is speak from experience. Help for those poor boys more then him. It was so awkward she could hardly take it... no she must push through and carry on with grace and dignity, and kindness. She takes another sip “ok, well...” she begins.

That evening Max returned refreshed, he seamed new, interested and the same chipper yet concerned nerd of a man he had been before last night. Marko still laid strung across the couch “how’s the arm?” Max asked taking a cup from the cupboard and a pitcher from the freezer “still hurts likea bitch-“ “language.” “Bad.” The old man sighed gently bringing the glass of water over handing it to the young blond. He chugged the water like it was the last glass on earth “woah Woah slow down...” he laughed gently, the lost boy practically licked the sides clean. “Should I just bring the pitcher?” He took the moan as a yes. “Where are the others?” Max asked as he sat back down refilling the glass again. “Out.” Not a good response. Out. Out what. Out where. Out. The old man sighed and sat back in the arm chair with a nod “just out, alright...” he nodded slowly knowing full well he was not going to get anything more from him. “I want to be better.” He stated, striking a pause from Marko, who moved to sit up wincing at every small jerk he made to do so. “Yea?” He asked. “I do Marko... I really do.” He stressed, somehow Marko wasn’t the most believing of this story. Did the boys not trust his word?! Marko cracked a small laugh rolling his eyes “alright Max... how are you going to do that?” Harsh. He shifted slightly in his chair put on the spot, in the spot light, maybe he needed like a book or a class or something like that god kids are rough. He liked it better back in his day they didn’t sass back they just dropped from plague. Unfortunately child murder is also very illegal and SOMETHING HED NEVER DO. “I want to be there I want to help... and I don’t quite know how.” He watched those hazel eyes stare into him, untrusting and frightened... they were so unsure of him it almost hurt. After all these years did the boys really distrust him so much? Perhaps they did... he was never the most attentive sire... hell it was the baby bird (in this case bat) method- tossing them out into the night and saying good luck. “Oh my god I’m horrible.” Max stated holding his head sinking in the chair. “And there it is!” Marko cried slapping his hand down at his leg. A beat, a shared look in the silence. “So you know now?” “I do.” “Do the others know.” “Yes.” “Do they know I do?” “No.” “Let’s keep it like that...” Marko shifted a bit , he bit at his glove “why....” Max swallowed, turning his attention away to the faux stone exterior of the fireplace “hello thorn.” He said softly to the dog, taking this brief pause to think of something. “I want to gain you boy’s trust back on my own Marit, i don’t want it to be out of my guilt.” The boy still watched him with skepticism, biting his lip a bit. “Ya gonna though? Ain’t ya gotta be honest first.” Jesus Christ he sounded like the dirty cowboy children he had first scooped them up as. He shivered, he guessed language , accents and dialect aren’t something immediately dropped. The only reason he did not do the same was because of his age, his experience ... he had learned far to much control and had far to much glee out of his little American accent. “W-well I suppose you are right with that...” Marko poured himself another glass. “Corse i Am I’m always right.” He grinned, the two shared a small laugh. What was this feeling? Why was his chest warm? Is he going to explode?! Oh god!! No, what Max was feeling was not the slow signs of going to explode but rather love, tenderness - joy. Very simple human emotions that he has not processed in a very very long time. “A good place to start is to realize your not a Observer Max. Your apart of this now...” Marko pointed out leaning back against the couch cushions. “We don’t do whatever you say like that anymore, this is different.” Being a guardian wasn’t just about telling them what to do- it was nurturing- being there providing all of it. which was not just the duty’s of a mother. Max squeaked “well how am I supposed to do that?!” He breathed, wildly confused. “Don’t look at me- I never got parents!” The boy placed a hand to his chest, they all were equally inexperienced in this. All have to figure it out. “Mind scramble you seamed to have a idea use that.” He shrugged. 

-

Sam actually really liked the lost boys, they were cool (way cooler then Micheal!) and actually pretty nice when not bloodsuckers. They took him under his wing, they tried to get him to mix his style up a little maybe even a larger earring but he had told them again and again ‘ladies ladies, please. You cannot change perfection.’ Which they howled with laughter over. The frog brothers never seamed to laugh that much, they were always so serious around everyone... though alan would crack and smile occasionally, and Edgar was a massive softie hidden behind the scowl. Yet they weren’t openly happy. Not the way the lost boys were. “Cmon bud!” Paul called with a stupid grin outside of the Emerson’s house along the side of the windows- grandpa was not to kind to former vamps either. Paul and Dwayne waited together for him, David was along the back porch for Micheal. Whatever those two did was none of his business, David was a little freaky if he’s honest. Guy still scared him. Dwayne and him had finally come to good terms, the dude as fun and Paul was great- . “Where’s Marko?” Sam asked pulling on his jacket, just as bright and colorful as the rest of him. “Got thrashed pretty bad last night, he’s taking the day off.” Paul sighed pushing back his short blond locks. “Aw man...” Sam gasped. “The guy pulled out a knife his arm is-“ Dwayne shook his head leaning forwards on his bike. “It’s gnarly.” Paul gave a small bit of a laugh, visibly less worried then he has been the night before. Sam was stuck with the concern he may drag himself into something violent - there was all those tapes in school warning over how rock and role leads to gang violence but he never believed it! “Sounds gross.” The boys laugh “Cmon bud.” “Where are we going...” Dwayne offered his arm “we’re going for a ride dude.” He smiled warmly. Sam was noticeably nervous he never road on a bike before, Micheal was a vehicle nerd and would not even attempt to let Sam come with him on his bike. However he has sat in the passenger’s seat when Micheal drove before- he has felt true fear. “We aren’t going that fast are we?” He squeaked softly. “Relax.” The pulled around back into the long dirt drive of grandpa’s place catching the eye of Micheal and David on their own bikes. Mike’s bike almost looked like a toy compared to theirs the small bright red frame and plastic compared to these huge bruisers. He couldn’t make for of him for it... no he was saving up for a real big one, he thought that was cool of him. They all shared this nod and their bikes revved roaring to life and humming beneath them, Sam nearly screamed, he felt the bike seam to tremble beneath him. There was three seconds of where he could breath and then they started- it was like they were trying to take off ! Their was probably fire behind them and a spinning license plate, it was like launching into the fucking stratosphere! “WOAH-“ Sam screamed, his arms held tight around Dwayne’s waist. They zipped down the neighborhood streets of Santa Carla, not exactly known for their silence. His eyes were shut tightly as they turned again, swerving a bit without much care- they didn’t die. They weren’t dead! Sam’s eyes flutter open to see the lights flashing by him , people and places he couldn’t recognize in the blur- should his heart feel like this ?! A grin grew on his face - he felt so alive and he loved it “YEA!” He screamed pumping his hands in the air. Bad idea bad idea! He quickly rewound himself into Dwayne pressing his cheek into the others back breathing heavily, he could feel his laugh and hear his heart beat just as quickly. Still alive, all of them still alive. Snack foods, arcade games and playful insults- it’s like he gained more older brothers! It’s like they were never vampires at all past the occasional twang of accent or signs of age. Cool, weird older brothers. 

The night was a whirlwind of lights and carnival foods deep fried and fried again, he could still hear Paul throwing up over the side and taking another bite of his food right after! And smell it to! The boys were dumped off around 11 at the front steps, Micheal parking his bike and climbing the stairs after his brother. “Can we talk about this yet?” He asked flicking his brothers ear at the short hoop earring that replaced the stud. “Cool right?” Sam asked with a small smirk, unlocking the door and coming inside. “So when I change my look I get ridicule, is that how it works Sammy?” Micheal scoffed rolling his eyes. “Mmm yea.” He admitted with a shrug taking off his jacket sliding it onto one of the hooks by the door. Micheal huffed feeling subconsciously at his ear looking into the mirror. “Relax wouldya? I’m not going anywhere... it’s not like their vamps anymore anyway.” He added with a small smile, pretty cool when they weren’t. “Yea...” Micheal admitted following his little brother up the stairs. He sighed running his fingers though his hair turning around to his brother “what’s got you worked up so much lately anyway? You’ve been all jittery, I don’t like it.” He huffed. Placing his arm down on the edge of the railing and the banister blocking Michaels path. The last time his brother was acting weird they all almost died, he had a right to be suspicious. “You hanging out with strange people bud? It that time of the month?” He looked his older up and down. “Sam-“ Micheal snapped. Poor taste joke? Meh. “What Mike?!” He leaned forward getting in his brothers face “it’s nothing lemme though...” Micheal picked his brother up by the sides and placed him down out of the way. “Asshole.” The short blond spat like a offended child, Micheal scoffed and shut his door. It was some girl wasn’t it! His own brother, rebounding after Star went off somewhere else! And after Laurie her to. God his brother was hopeless, he never quite got the fuss over girls, not really. Sure their pretty and sure they’ve got nice hair and a nice voice but- what else? He doesn’t see what makes all the other guys go all bonkers over them and he didn’t want to know, he had no interest in any of that sorta thing. “Ya can’t pout forever bud.” Sam knocked his knuckle against the door as he walked past the room “fuck off.” He placed a hand to his chest and sucked in a breath “ouch.”

Sam will never understand his older brother or what he’s going though, he’s back to himself though at least he’s not all angsty. Well he’s pining all dramatically, why make love so complicated just say “hey baby I like you.” Simple. The teen laid on his bed reading a new addition comic book, Batman, one hand flipping the page the other on Nanook’s head scratching behind his ears. “I’ll never get guys Nanook.” He sighed, turning his attention fully to his faithful dog. He did get dogs. He wasn’t a chick person or a dude person he was a dog person. Ok maybe a bit of a dude to- Rob lowe stared at him from his place of honor on the comic door. What! It came in the magazine, for free! What was he to do, not take it?!

-

Marko could get off of the couch, there was nothing stopping him from going back into his room past thorn curled up on his chest. Which felt like- well a german Shepard on his chest. He couldn’t move, by law when a animal rests on you your not allowed to move. It was around 11:30 ish when the boys come in the door, Max was already long asleep after their talk. Old men and their sleep. “Hey bud.” Paul bounded over drumming on the back of the couch “hey.” Marko yawned and stretched sitting upright. Dwayne passed him some of his awkward finger guns, disappearing into his room, Paul not far after. David instead took a coke out of the fridge cracking the can open and sitting in the chair “how’s the arm.” He asked silently. “Still cut open... but better.” He shrugged biting at the bandages a bit- he hated it he hated it so much. It reminded him- no. Not even going to think about it. “Don’t do that.” “Ok ma.” David scoffed sitting back taking another sip. “Max know?” the two shared a quick and silent look into each others eyes, dead sober. David’s jaw shifted, he sat back further into the seat picking up the remote and shutting MTV off. He looked so trouble, his brow furrowed his face scrunched in frustration, frankly it was a little adorable. “Now what... Max knows just as much as us is their some revelation now, sparks gonna fly out my ass and I just suddenly know what this is all about?” David griped. The short blond took a breath “he doesn’t know anything either... I probed the guy, he couldn’t know David .” His face turned blank and serious. “He wanted to hide the fact he knew... he’s so dead set on trust that the fucker would lie.” Counterintuitive. He laughed running his fingers though his short cropped blond curls. He grabbed the back of them forming a fist collecting what he could in his hand, it was like all of it had chopped out hair he hadn’t cut in decades severed from his head. Memories tossed out like last weeks newspaper, years shredded all of them told who they are, sweet little lie that the universe wanted them to live under huh? “He would lie to get trust... what the hell does he want, we’re not under him like that anymore... he can’t .” “We don’t live by his rules...” Marko snapped biting at his thumb with nerves, this switch to make it all the same to make him more of a ‘parent’ then ever. “Whats going on with any of this? What’s the point behind it- how the fuck does this make any sense?” David was upset. He cursed more when he was upset. “We should be dead.” Marko agreed holding his hands over his chest, staring blankly to the wall feeling the phantom pain of that stake. He was like butter so easy to cut though... so easy to rip apart. He hated that , he hated this... to be back but to be living as angsty teen. To the world they were just acting out, the typical teenage rebellion... there was nothing wrong here, nothing out of the ordinary either. Just a bunch of angry kids was all they’d ever be. 

David shifted, he HATED being left in the dark. He hated lies, he hated all the lies, this one most of all, that he couldn’t remember the boys- his boys- his friends.... he had lost them and lost them and lost them again. Not anymore, he refused to have the universe mess with his brain again, not after remembering. Sure, they were alive and not in hell or wherever vampires end up. Good. Great even. Ok but why? He shouldn’t be concerned on the why and yet here he was. “I want to know why.... why any of this.” He paused. “Those.... little brothers... say they’d-“ “NO.” Marko screeched his voice went up nearly six octaves. His eyes opened so wide he looked like a Martian. “We are NOT going near them.” He screeched in his uneven tone, holding himself tightly. Those damn kids! He felt his chest ache just thinking about it, the Rambo looking one so prideful and certain. He could barley see their faces before he started to end, deteriorating. “Marko they may be our shot, dumbasses know a lot ab-“ “no! No no!” Marko sat up completely leaning across the couch gripping at David’s sweatshirt pulling him to his face. “Do you know what it’s like?! To feel yourself begin to rot? To feel your flesh fall from your bone, to shrivel up and decay? So you KNOW what if’s like to feel yourself decompose David?! I felt it! Every god damn second of it and that little punk was proud of it!” He screeched, unable to keep his face from growing red, tears streaming down his cheeks. The other lost boy stopped himself from responding , he did not say a word “little monsters won’t do shit! They’ll try it again David I KNOW they will try it again... they’ll- they’ll find a way... they aren’t out to help!” He was in absolute hysterics, he could hardly contain himself as the others fiery spirt drifts to fear. Unconfined fear. These teenage boys the monsters under his bed, the eyes from the closet , the shadow in the corner- just boys and yet the were the greatest fear. David wraps his arms around the other pulling him close the two hugged tightly, silent. He felt his chest move the guilt pang that he couldn’t have caught them then and their and tore them to shreds when he could... now looking back he did not hold that same anger. That same rage, it was hard to explain. “They aren’t touching you again..” David’s grip tightened, his voice shook he held the other closer. “Long as I live... long as I’m here they ain’t touching you again - no where close.” His voice cracked for a moment. “You hear me Marko?” How teenage boys could turn the other- into this from just the thought of them? The indescribable anger... explanation be gone. 

He had a chance now. To see the boys safe. To see them all grow old- move on... to live to really live without this fear without this blood without anything. For them all to grow up.... it seamed weird something he never would have wanted he now craved. Them all safe and old and doing god knows what but. He had his chance now. He didn’t want a explanation he didn’t want the universe explained, probably Some sort of magic because of corse that has to exist. He was one for fairytales... a long time ago. Now may be the time.


End file.
